Beware of the Rose
by gigi2690
Summary: A CSI case with some CatherineSara romance interlaced. Women are turning up dead with pictures scattered around their bodies. There are warning signs...and it all starts with a rose. Femslash.
1. Prologue

It wasn't like she hadn't tried. There was Hank…and hell she had even pursued Grissom. What a disaster that had turned out to be. No. It always led back to a strawberry blond and two blindingly piercing blue eyes.

She hated her. She really did. She hated that no matter how much she tried she couldn't hate her. No matter how many times the claws came out and left her with the overwhelming urge to crawl into the bottom of the bottle, she couldn't hate her.

"Earth to Sara." Speak of the devil,

"Yes Catherine?" Turning around from the evidence she had been ignoring she confronted the woman. Her mouth went dry as she watched the buttons of Catherine's shirt stretch during each inhale. Catherine, oblivious as ever plowed on,

"Have you found anything on the pictures from the crime scene?" Sara whirled quickly back to the "work" she had been doing before Catherine had walked in. Oops. She quickly went through the case in her head.

Woman found dead in her apartment. She lived alone…peculiar scene. She had been raped and left clad in only a sheet. She was on the floor of the living room, placed in a bowing position. Around the body, there were pictures. All of the pictures in the house had been laid gently down on the carpet. As if she was surrounded by her loved ones after death.

This was the third women of her type found in this manner in the last two months. The victim was always a workaholic, ages ranged from mid-twenties to the early 40's. The victims had all received a rose on their doorstep about week before. Sometime after that they would get a letter; it would be an excerpt from a work of Shakespeare. Then they were found dead.

"No prints…but I did find traces of baby powder." Catherine bit down on her lower lip in thought,

"That can be used to make putting on latex gloves easier." Sara nodded but said nothing. Luckily she was saved from doing so, as Grissom popped into the lab.

"Another body from the scrapbook killer." That had become the killer's nickname. Catherine nodded and waited for more information. Grissom, being Grissom did not comply.

"Who has process?" Catherine glanced at Sara gratefully for bringing their anomalous boss back to the present.

"You and Catherine…here's the address." Handing the address to Cat he wandered out of the room to…probably to look at bugs.

"I'm driving." Sara opened her mouth to protest, she hated Catherine's driving. She drove like she dated men, fast and dangerous. Cat held up the address with a smirk,

"Who has the address?" Sara's mouth promptly shut as she grabbed her kit, she hated losing…she hated not hating her. Catherine was far too chipper; it put Sara on the edge. Although she liked seeing this other side in Cat she was half expecting one of the smiles Cat shot at her would contain fangs. She hated being a pessimist but life hadn't proven her philosophy incorrect.

"What's up?" Sara was shaken from her reverie,

"Part of the sky I suppose." Cat turned from the road to look at Sara, a very dangerous move,

"Part?"

"Well the "sky" is above the earth anywhere in the world. The sky for Australians is below us Americans in the Northern Hemisphere. So yes only part." Cat shook her started to chuckle against her will.

Sara's heart soared at the fact that she elicited this beautiful sound from the woman. She couldn't help joining in.

"Smart ass." Just as her spirits were starting to rise, the car pulled up to the curb.

"We're here." And the moment was gone. They were collogues processing a scene. Another horrible death of some poor woman. The professional façade encompassed both of them before their feet hit the pavement.


	2. The Lost Lover

It should be illegal. Sara Sidle shouldn't be allowed to show off so much of her gorgeous skin. Then again, if it was illegal she would probably enjoy eyeing it even more. The desire to run her fingers across every inch of exposed flesh; she could feel it pulsating within her. A deep drum which shook her to her core.

She used to count how many times a day she resisted throwing Sara against a wall and ravishing her, against anything actually. The most popular being the hood of one of those cars the brunette liked so much. Eventually the counting became as tiring as counting to the licks to the center of a tootsie pop. What she wouldn't give to have a go at that lollipop.

Catherine hadn't noticed that she had stopped walking until she heard a familiar voice call out,

"Daydreaming Willows?" Catherine could feel the heat rising to her cheeks; she tried to keep up a confident front.

"Guilty…but you don't carry cuffs." Sara winked and shouted over her shoulder as she walked away to process the perimeter,

"Nope, I must have left them at home." Cat tried desperately to swallow the lump in her throat. It was a vicious cycle. They would flirt, fight, ignore each other, and then repeat.

When they reached the uniform at the door they started gathering the details.

"Who's the vic?" The officer pulled out his notepad and began reading it off,

"Phoenix Garner, 36." An auditable gasp from Sara attracted the blonde's attention. Sara had lost all color. Without a word she darted into the house leaving Catherine and the uniform behind.

She slowly followed; it was when Sara's emotions came into play that the two of them had their most vicious fights. That didn't seem to be an issue. Sara was crouching a few feet from the body, shaking silently. Always a CSI, Sara hadn't touched the body.

Stepping up behind her, Catherine put a comforting hand on the kneeling woman's shoulder. No reaction. Cat also knew this side of Sara; she had closed down. There would be no getting though to her now. But she had to try.

"You knew her?" The question was an obvious one but she had to start somewhere. It was hard not to sweep the breaking woman into her arms at the sight of a lone tear falling forgotten down her ivory cheek.

The voice was quiet, and laced with pain,

"Yes." So small a voice, it seemed to belong to a child not the stubborn strong CSI she was accustomed to seeing.

"How?" Cat wasn't expecting any response. She knew better. This is why her head darted up at the sound of an answer,

"My ex." Catherine's mouth hung open. She collapsed next to Sara and the victim…Sara's ex. She hadn't even known Sara was gay. She was so private, and there was Hank…and Grissom. Catherine did concede that she had taste. One could tell that Garner had been a beautiful woman in life, but death robs one of beauty. It is hard to find cold empty flesh appealing. It is merely a shell for the soul underneath.

There was no doubt that Sara couldn't work this case. She only hoped she could tell her without there being a huge explosion. She knew Sara would want to work the case that had killed someone she must have cared about dearly. Sara stood up and started walking towards the door.

She was walking as if in a trance, her figure looking utterly defeated and lost.

"Where are you going?" She didn't like the idea of her wandering off after such a traumatic revelation.

Sara didn't bother turning around but she did stop walking, her hand still outstretched to pry open the door,

"Home. I am off the case, and I pulled a double shift yesterday." Sara was going home willingly; something was very wrong. Before she could respond, her phone rang. Cursing the timing she quickly answered it,

"Willows." Another body had been found. The killer was escalating. The time between murders was drastically smaller. Catherine had an idea; she doubted it…and hoped she was just grasping at dust,

"You didn't happen to date a 'Celina Bishops?'" Now Sara turned around. The look on her face couldn't be described as anything but pure terror,

"Why?" Catherine groaned…_fuck._


	3. Sara's Sorrowful Song

She asked why although she already knew the answer. This was becoming too much. Two of her former lover's had turned up murdered in the past 24 hours. A thought struck. What if all the victims were gay? They never found any boyfriends. It was possible. That would finally provide more of a type for the victims, besides being a workaholic.

"She's the latest DB." Sara already knew that. It was written all over Catherine's face. She could see the pity, the compassion. It was like syrup, sweet…and impossible to escape due to its stickiness.

Sara wanted to throw up. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run into Catherine's arms. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to do anything but stand there, hand on the doorknob, frozen in horror.

Looking at the ground she saw the pictures for the first time. She could see her own face smiling back at her, arm around Phoenix's shoulder. A picture of them at the park and one of them lazing around on a quiet Sunday caught her eyes, tormenting her.

She didn't want to think about it. She was now connected to two of the victims. She could hear Catherine's voice but she couldn't decipher what was being said. It all seemed to blur together, a great haze that now loomed ominously in her mind. She had never seen this apartment; Phoenix must have moved. It was nice, understated tones of red and orange.

"…give you a ride." Sara's head jerked back to look at the still kneeling CSI. The confusion on her face must have been evident because Catherine repeated herself.

"I need to get to the next scene; Grissom is going to take over this one. Warrick can give you a ride." Sara started to shake her head. She knew she needed to elaborate but her voice wasn't cooperating. It was like a large snake was coiling around her voice box.

"No." Catherine sighed. Sara knew what she was thinking. She thought that she wanted to fight. But she didn't. She cursed this sudden muteness. Running her hands through her brown locks she tried again,

"No. Celina has no family. There is no one else to verify it is her." Catherine opened her mouth to object. It was true that she was found in her house…but they did usually require an ID anyway,

"She must have friends or coworkers at the very least." Sara stared pointedly at her. The victims were workaholics. They had no time for friends, and few coworkers were willing to identify dead bodies. The hesitance on Cat's face was palpable. She didn't like the idea of exposing the brunette to two dead exes in the span of 24 hours.

Sara was frusterated by the woman's indecision. She was the one in the trauma; why was Catherine being so…Catherine?

"Look you need someone to ID the body, and whether you like it or not that person is me." She watched as the compassion and pity evaporated instantly from her face. She had angered her. Good. Then she would take off the damn kiddy gloves and be reasonable.

"Fine." They walked back to the car in silence. The car ride was just a silent. Sara didn't mind; it allowed her to think. She remembered the last time she had seen Celina,

_"Again? This is the third date you have canceled in the last week!" Celina was furious, her chestnut curls flailing wildly around her face as she shouted. _

_Sara was only half listening as she gathered her kit from the closet. She had promised Celina that they could have a quiet night at her place. Dinner with candles and dessert, the whole shebang. But Grissom had called in, saying that he needed her to come in on her night off. Celina, bless her soul, had taken the night off from the hospital just so they could be together._

_Sara didn't want a confrontation. She shied away from fights in relationships, choosing instead to close down or just leave. _

_"Celina, you know how much my job means to me." Celina made a loud shriek, one of indignant exasperation,_

_"Right because my job saving lives means nothing? I am a surgeon, one of few professionals down at the hospital. The fact that I am not there could mean the deaths of others." Sara put down the kit and turned to her girlfriend,_

_"Then maybe you should go in." Celina's mouth closed instantly. She stood there, mid gesture. Tensing she stared intensely at the CSI's sullen eyes,_

_"Go in? Do you mean what I think you mean?" Sara just sighed and walked out. _

That was six months ago. She had come home the following morning to an empty apartment. No phone calls… no e-mails. Sara just compartmentalized her emotions and dove even deeper into her work. Now they were threatening to break free.

They arrived at Celina's apartment complex after about 15 minutes of tense silence. Sara ignored the uniform and Nick who was already at the scene. She knew which apartment it was. She knew where the body would be.

Blood. Celina had struggled. Blood splattered the walls and furniture was overturned. Celina's bookcase was knocked over and all of her treasured antique leather-bound books were scattered callously across the oak flooring.

Then there was Celina, placed purposely in a bowing position surrounded by photographs. For the second time in the last hour she felt her knees buckle beneath her. She fell a few inches away from Celina's unseeing green eyes. She could only see one picture of the two of them. Even after the harsh breakup she seemed unable to get rid of that one.

It was a picture of Sara singing to Celina. Celina had been sick with the flu and was mumbling about how her mother had sung to her when she was little. The words tumbled out of her mouth once more… and against her will.

"Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called yellow."

Her voice was quiet, a haunting quality which reverberated through out the appartment. Her voice was the only sound. Everyone else had stopped…they just listened.

"So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all yellow.  
Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know, you know I love you so,  
You know I love you so."

Celina's favouorite colour had been yellow. She had told her so. Celina always said that the world needed more hapiness and there was nothing more cheerful than yellow.

"I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
Cos you were all yellow,  
I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all yellow."

Sara's voice was quiet but powerful. Everyone in the appartment could feel the power behind the words, the pain, especially Catherine.

"Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
And you know for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry.

The irony that Sara had sung this song for her, and now it was Celina who had no more blood to spare. It was on the walls, the floor, on all of her belongings. She had been bled dry.

"Its true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine.  
Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do."- "Yellow"-Coldplay

The stars no longer shined for her. She wouldn't save any more lives. She would never stay up late to just watch those stars. The starlike sparkle that Sara had known in Celina's eyes was gone. Extinguished. And finally…Sara began to cry.


	4. A Pattern is Revealed

**Jellicos: Thank you! I hope you are being alerted for this:)**

**Scubysnak: It will all be explained no worries…and thanks!**

**Gryffindor620: She always has her gun handy ;) And I am!**

**Csi7: Can't say…must preserve the suspense. Lol**

It was the voice of an angel. Catherine had rarely been graced with Sara's singing, but she had never heard it quite like this. This was an entirely new sound, a deep pain which made you want to sink in to oblivion. She could feel Sara's spirit wavering in between the lyrics.

No one was processing the scene; they were all fixated on Sara's kneeling form. Not that Catherine could blame them; her voice had a haunting ethereal feel and her presence was undeniably alluring.

She looked so small, so lost. Catherine just wanted to scoop her up into her arms and kiss away the pain. No one should be subjected to so much suffering. Catherine didn't know the details about Sara's past. Just that she had been in the system…and that she was utterly alone in the world.

She wanted to change that…she wanted to tell her that she was there. Catherine was always there…and yet she couldn't get close. There was a fire that surrounded the young woman's heart. Cat supposed that it kept her safe…but it also isolated her from reality and others who might like to care for her.

Catherine was unsure of what to do. Comforting her broken colleague was dangerous…she was like a ticking bomb…harmless wires and bits of metal until activated. She gave in to the urge and scooped the petite woman into her arms. She was shocked by how small she seemed. Sara was usually taller…she loomed over her in fights, a sturdy frame accentuated by an even more powerful will.

Broken. Catherine was quivering with the force of Sara's shaking. She could feel her blouse becoming damp as Sara's head sought refuge in the nook of her neck. Catherine couldn't care less as she felt Sara's breath tickling the hairs on her neck and awakening a sensation she had been long denying.

To Catherine's surprise Sara suddenly jerked away and darted out of the room. She got one quick glance at her face before she took off, stoic…except for the eyes. In those eyes she saw the same broken figure that had been sobbing in her arms moments ago. In those deep brown orbs she saw a small frightened child.

She knew better than to pursue her. Instead she began to process the scene. Celina Bishops, another beautiful woman who had the honour of seeing behind Sara's wall. At least she thought they must have. Celina and Phoenix were Sara's former lovers.. They had shared a part of the mysterious and private brunette that made Catherine throb with envy. Catherine gazed at the picture of Celina and Sara

It is a strange thing to envy a woman who is lying raped and murdered in their living room. It made Catherine wonder just how far she had fallen for her. The fact that she was so taken by Sara that she envied a woman who would never again see a sunrise or taste a long awaited rain. Yep…she had it bad.

"Hey Cat?" Catherine jerked up from the picture to turn to Nick.

"What is it?" She could tell that he wanted to ask about Sara. He wanted to confront her on her comforting the colleague she allegedly despised. He wanted to, but he didn't. Instead he just shot her a pointed look. Coming from the Texan it spoke volumes.

Catherine opened her mouth to say something, but what was there to say? That she was comforting her because she was madly in love with her? That she was so far gone that the slightest glimpse of that gap tooth grin made her ache with need? That out of all the drugs she had tried in her troubled past, Sara was by far the most exciting and addicting? No, she just closed her mouth and shook her head.

The rest of the processing moved in a steady blur. Soon Catherine was back at the lab. Sara was no where to be found…her lab still covered in the crime photos from the victim before Garner. She wandered into the empty lab, just to smell the lingering scent of Sara's perfume.

She glanced down at the photos. They had been arranged in piles: family photos, friends, etc. No. With one shaking hand Cat picked up a photo from the pile. It couldn't be. Pulling out her cell phone Catherine quickly dialed Grissom's number, praying her was still on the scene.

"Grissom." He seemed deep in thought…nothing new.

"I need you to look for a photo at Garner's place."

"What photo?" A pause. She hoped to god she was wrong.

"Look for one of Celina Bishops." After giving a quick description of the woman…she waited.

"Got it. Why did you want to find her picture?"

"She is the next victim. I just found Garner's picture in the victim's before hers' pile…." Grissom finished her thought,

"Which means the next victim is a woman from Celina Bishop's photos." Catherine was silent. There were plenty of women in those photos, but Catherine's mind zeroed in on one. Sara.


	5. And So it Had Begun

**AN: I know it has been awhile since I last updated, and I am really sorry! Life has been chaotic and I just haven't had the time to breathe let alone write. I hope you enjoy it! Read Enjoy Review!**

**gigi**

**CaptainK8****: I am glad and thanks!**

**lil Kass****: We'll see :)**

**csi7****: Catherine is the type to save the day, but I have never been a fan of fanfics that make Sara weak, so that isn't happening. **

**Jellicos****: ;) Scream girl Scream!**

**TellyBelyChan****: Hmm….interesting ideas, you'll have to wait and see!**

**kristattoo****: Thank you as always:)**

**chimp1984****: I love writing suspense, so expect plenty more of it.**

**GreenAlpaca****: Thank you very much! **

Catherine hung up the phone without saying goodbye. She had to find Sara. She cruised the halls, but no one had seen her return to the lab. Catherine ran out to her car and sped off in the direction of Sara's house. Well she would have if she had any idea where Sara lived.

Only then did she notice the cell phone still gripped in her hand. Cat did know Sara's number. She cursed quietly when the answering machine clicked on. She wasn't going to leave a message. What would she say, 'Hey I think that the scrapbook killer is going to come after you?'

An idea popped into her head, Grissom would know where she lived. Although Catherine hoped he wasn't a frequent visitor. No answer. There was one other shot, although she didn't know why he would know it.

"Greg?" The zany CSI could barely be heard over some boisterous music thumping in the background.

"Greg. Do you by any chance know where Sara lives?" Without pause Sanders responded with said address. Catherine's jaw fell slack; he didn't even need to look it up.

"How do you know where she lives off the top of your head?" Laughter trickled through the phone,

"Do you really want the answer to that?"

"Stalker." More laughter.

"Want me to tell you your address?" Catherine was sure he was bluffing, but she didn't really want to find out. After a rushed thanks, she hung up the phone. She arrived at the apartment about a half an hour later. She was nervous. She kept telling herself that there was no way the killer would have struck already, but it is hard to follow logic when someone you care about is in danger.

That stopped the blond in her tracks. Someone she cared about. Just how much did she care about the woman? The physical attraction was evident. Anyone with a pulse and a pair of working eyes could see that Sara Sidle was drop dead gorgeous…literally considering two of her past girlfriends had in fact died.

Catherine realized with her hand inches from knocking on the door, that the woman had gotten under her skin. She had sunk so deep that it was hard to think straight in her presence. Sara was like one of the various drugs she had tried in her troubled past, only stronger and more addicting. Cat had no intention of quiting Sara anytime soon.

"Catherine?" Shaken from her haze, Cat saw Sara leaning lethargically against the door-frame. In one hand clutched a beer bottle, and in the other a carrot stick. A carrot stick? Cat shook her head, vegetarians.

"I need to talk to you Sara." Sara shrugged her shoulders noncommittally and moved aside to let Catherine enter. The apartment was very fitting for the young CSI. The bookcases that protruded from the walls were filled with scientific books and crime novels.

Catherine was decidedly uncomfortable. This was Sara's lair, the amount of time actually spent on the premise was irrelevant. This was her turf and Catherine didn't fit in. She could smell Sara's perfume in the air, and saw a large painting of the Golden Gate Bridge on the wall. Catherine didn't know what to say, not a common occurrence for either women.

Sara seemed in no hurry to help her out, instead flopping down onto the sofa and sinking into its plush cushions. Catherine decided as she saw Sara stretch in a felinesque fashion, that standing was safer.

"We found a connection amongst all of the victims." This immediately sparked Sara's interest; Cat could feel her gaze as she tried to look anywhere besides the lounging brunette.

"It was in the pictures. A picture of victim number two was found in victim number one's scattered photos. The same for victim number three amongst victim number two's photos." This is where she paused, but Sara didn't miss a beat,

"So you think that because my picture was found in Celina's apartment, he is going to come after me next?" Catherine turned to Sara and let out a sigh,

"It is a definite possibility, you fit the profile." Sara used one of her arms as a pillow as she turned to look at Cat,

"You want a beer?" Catherine shook her head; how could she be so calm? Catherine had just brought to light the fact that a serial killer and rapist might be after her! Shrugging her shoulders, Sara slowly sit up,

"Go look over on the kitchen counter." Catherine cocked an eyebrow in confusion but walked in the direction Sara indicated nevertheless. She entered the bare kitchen and scanned the counter expectantly. She didn't expect what she saw. A red rose. It lay upon the grey tile, a stark contrast. It wasn't de-thorned like many florists commonly do nowadays. Catherine wandered back into the living room and collapsed into a chair. A dazed look on her face,

"I'll take that beer now." And so it had begun.


	6. Tick Tick Tick

**chawkchic****: Thank you sooo much! It means a lot to me that the story isn't complete garbage. Support on Catherine's side is needed, but you know how the two of them are.**

**GreenAlpaca****: THANKS:) I don't like stories that make Sara weak, because she is anything but. I am glad that she doesn't appear that way in my story. What kind of hypocrite would I be then? LOL**

**kirsty-nolan87****:Thank you!**

**Jellicos****: I am glad you liked the last sentence; I knew when I thought of it that it was perfect. It is nice to see that someone else can see that too. I thought of many different reactions for Sara, but that one just seemed so right. As for the killer? Wait and see ;)**

**dark-girl-faith-sidle****: Drink more beer? Just kidding. Read and find out :)**

Sara and Catherine sat in silence. Sara felt numb. She knew that it was partially due to the alcohol in her system, but it was mostly due to the emotional drain she had been enduring over the past few hours. Phoenix and Celina were dead, and now she was next. It should have made her panic, at least feel something.

It was sad really. Did she have so little regard for her own life that the very real prospect of it ending didn't faze her? Or was it just taking awhile to sink in? What did she have to live for anyway; her job…her friends…Catherine? Sara scoffed and twisted around to get comfortable on the couch. Catherine. She didn't have Catherine.

Catherine seemed to be in a daze. She was slumped in the arm chair, nursing her beer. No one spoke; what was there to say? Through her inibriated brain Sara mused that there were in fact many things they could be discussing. First and foremost, what the hell to do now.

She was now on a countdown until her rape and murder. In a few days she would receive a excerpt from Shakespeare, a few days after that….BAM. She would be dead. Sara cursed herself, she was speaking in definite terms, as if she had already lost. She had a gun, she knew his pattern. Serial killers rarely change their pattern, it is compulsive. There was no way in hell she was going down without a fight, at the very least she was determined to take him down with her.

"We need to tell the lab." Sara jumped slightly, she had momentarily forgotten that Catherine was there. The lab. They would all have to know. They would find out about her being gay. They would find out that some serial killer was after her. She hated this mystery killer even more, a feat she hadn't thought possible. Sara loved her privacy, she thrived on it. She hated the idea that all of it was about to be ripped away. Her protective cocoon stripped away, leaving her bare and cold.

"I know." She knew it was true. As much as she wanted to keep the information bottled away, she couldn't. Not because they had a right to know, but because it was now evidence. That rose was evidence, proof of his pattern. The CSI in her couldn't let her hinder an investigation. She couldn't destroy the integrity of the case.

"You should go into protective custody." Sara's head snapped violently in Cat's direction,

"No way." There was no chance she was going to give up control. She had a gun; she wasn't going to uproot her life because some psycho saw her damn picture.

"Sara, it is for your own good." Jumping to her feet Sara fought the sudden wave of dizziness,

"My own good?! Who are you to decide that?" Catherine was now on her feet as well, their loud voices painful to their own ears.

"I am your superior officer…" Sara let out a sarcastic chortle,

"You're pulling rank on me?! You know very well that you have no power to put me protective custody." Their alcohol was now forgotten, so was their personal space. They were standing mere inches from each other. Angry gestures fluttered through the dreary living room. Catherine was fuming, but Sara was beyond caring.

"I do have the "power" to take you out of the field." Sara felt as if she had been slapped. The blond had just "grounded her." Sara was enraged. How dare she? Her life was being threatened and Catherine decides to take away the one thing that would hold her together, that she had to live for? Of course she wouldn't say this, that would sound weak.

"You wouldn't." Sara's voice had now dropped to a deadly whisper. Her voice didn't waver even though she was quivering on the inside. Catherine let out an exasperated sigh and unconsciously ran her hands through her hair. She had apparently realized what that would do to the young woman,

"I won't if you at least accept a protective detail." A compromise. Sara could feel the hand reaching out, offering a place of common ground. Protective detail. Someone following her 24/7, not allowing her to walk into a room first, or even have a moment of peace. She couldn't do it.

"No." Catherine let out an annoyed growl and grasped onto Sara's shoulders, shaking her.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Sara flinched and pulled away. She tried to do it nonchalantly, to hide her sudden discomfort at the angered physicality. If Catherine noticed; she didn't let on. Sara opened her mouth and closed it again after a few seconds. She wasn't sure how to answer that question. Catherine thankfully noticed,

"You are officially chained to the lab. I'll get the handcuffs from Sofia personally if I have to." Sara was quite sure that those handcuffs were put to plenty of good use, but decided now wasn't the time to bring that up. She was done talking. She just glared. Catherine took a hint and stormed out.

Sara sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs. Placing her head on her knees she felt it finally sink in. Her life was in danger. The clock was ticking. Tick…Tick…Tick.


	7. Soon She Would Be His

**AN: Hey you guys! I was wondering if you guys even liked the last chapter. I only got one review. I don't mean to sound needy, but I kind of need reassurance that I am not spewing out garbage. Let me know please?**

**Gigi**

**Jellicos****: I do! I am glad that you enjoyed it…my sole reviewer. **

Cold eyes surveyed the apartment complex. A blond was storming furiously down the stairs, muttering to herself. He recognized her. She worked with the pretty brunette. Sara Sidle.

He loved the sound of the name as it slid off his tongue. It was like a low sensual hiss, a snake. She was mysterious and he had already seen her tendency to lash out with only the slightest warning, the soft rattle before the strike.

He wondered what the blond woman was doing at her apartment. She shouldn't have been there. Did his girl show the blond his rose? He hoped not. The very thought sent tidal waves of anger coursing through his body. She was his, and soon she would know it. He could see it clearly in his mind. Throwing her against the wall, hearing her whimper for him. She would want him; they all did.

The blond got into her car and sped off, not paying him any mind as she went. That suited him just fine. After all, he was one to dwell in the shadows. Suddenly he was shaken from his previous contemplations. She had come out. Brown locks blew aimlessly in the wind. Dawn was almost upon them. The last vestiges of darkness were receding and soon he would have to take his leave.

But he couldn't yet. He was entranced by her. He always felt connections to his girls, but this was different…stronger. He could tell that she would be his best yet. She radiated a fiery power, untamed and incredibly alluring. He wanted to taste her, feel her. His hands itched as he fought for control over his impulses.

It was part of the game, his personal fight to follow the same routine. A game of cat and mouse, he loved to watch his girls start to worry. He became aroused as he watched them squirm.

She didn't portray this yet. He knew of her job. She knew exactly what was going to happen, and yet she wasn't running off or crying. She was just standing out by the ledge, watching the sun begin to rise.

They were alone outside. Together. His breath caught in his throat. She was looking at him. No, through him. She couldn't pick him out from the shadows. He was the shadows. He was her shadow.

Sara was barely moving. Her eyes had returned to the horizon. He had to admit it was a beautiful morning, but not as beautiful as watching her. The pinks and orange light shimmering against her porcelain face. She seemed to glow. His angel. His redemption. He would take her and be rinsed of all his sins. She would rinse him. The only sign that she wasn't a piece of gorgeously sculpted marble was her chest. It rose and fell in a hypnotic rhythm beneath her tight tank top. He craved her.

But he would wait. Soon. Soon she would be his.


	8. Personal Protector

**AN: Thank you all soooo much. I know I sounded whiney before but you guys have no idea how much every review means to me. I am sorry it took so long but I am traveling and this is being written on a friend's computer. Please don't **

**stop supporting me I really can't tell you how much I love all of your comments!!!**

**Gigi**

**chawkchic: I think you are right, Cat was trying to shake Sara up-and as always she did it wonderfully. Our killer is going to be fighting an up hill battle, but then again so will Catherine and Sara.**

**Bridsta05: I don't think you have ever reviewed me. THANK YOU! And of course I will keep it up, especially with all of your support wink wink**

**Gryffindor620:Did you just call me son? Bizarre. Thank you for saying it wasn't garbage! Intensity is my goal.**

**Kater85:Thanks. The killer is going to have chapters with his point of view from now on. He has officially become a main character.**

**SaraLou: I don't think you have ever reviewed me…THANKS! **

**Lil kass: Let's face it Sara doesn't get through anything unscathed. Oh…and just wait for the next chapter from his point of view laughs knowingly **

**Jellicos: Thank you for telling me! And for the review of course!**

**CaptainK8: Thank you. I am glad he creeps you out, that was my intent.**

**Csi7: I love your reaction; that was just what I was aiming for. I wanted you to be angry at her for not accepting help, but understand the reasoning behind it. It is very disturbing to tap into the darkness to write him, I am glad it worked.**

**Charming-kayleigh: I am grateful for your feedback. And for your review, I think this is your first time doing so!**

**FloatingInMoon: I love your analysis and don't worry-I have written some sunshine in for the next chapter:) First review as well? I love all the new reviews!**

**AND ON WITH THE STORY**

That had gone all wrong. Catherine had gone to Sara's house to tell her about the threat on her life, not fight. She wasn't surprised, however, fighting was a common occurrence for the two women.

It was unavoidable; emotions were running high-passion-tension. It was all bound to break, and it did. Insults were lashed out in fiery whips; accusatory gestures and deadly glares were innumerous. No one would claim that their relationship was simple. Cat often wondered what it would be like if they got together. She knew one thing; the make-up sex would be incredible.

What now? She knew what she should do. She should go back to Sara's and take back what she said. She should apologize and say that it was rash to take her out of the field. She should, but she wouldn't. Instead she would sulk. No, she didn't have time to do what she usually did. She had seen the rose. In less than a week the Scrapbook killer would come after Sara.

But there was no way she was leaving Sara unprotected. Catherine paused. She had an idea, but first she would have to catch the lab up to date.

It took awhile but she finally cleared everything up with the lab. Eklie was an asshole, as usual, and suspended Sara until her "impending death had passed." For her own protection of course. Catherine had taken some personal time. Lindsey would be staying with her sister.

Catherine had personally appointed herself as Sara's protection. She would be sticking to the young woman closer than a black shirt on a Las Vegas summer day. Not that she minded.

She realized on her way to the lab that she didn't trust anyone else with the brunette's safety, not even Sara. Sara's tendency towards self-destruction had been illustrated repeatedly over the years. No, she would protect her, and relish in the company of the entrancing CSI. It was a win-win situation, until the psycho killer came knocking that is.

As she expected, her welcome was anything but the second time around. Sara stood staring intently, but not moving aside to let her pass.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Sara chuckled humorously,

"I don't know, things tend to go downhill when I let you in. You come to kill my pussy cat now?" Catherine winced at the harsh tone and fought the urge to respond to the possible innuendo-of all the things she would want to kill-Sara's pussy was the last thing on the list.

"You have a cat?" As if on cue a meow resounded from somewhere in the apartment,

"Dalton." Catherine couldn't help but laugh. Of course Sara would name her pet something scientific.

"What do you want?" Cat sighed; this was going to be difficult,

"Right now? I want to come in." Sara's eyes narrowed in suspicion but she moved aside slightly nevertheless. Catherine had to turn to slither past, and felt herself shudder as their bodies brushed against each other fleetingly.

Catherine gulped. Sara had changed clothes. She was now clothed in a tight white tank top and a pair of navy blue boxer shorts covered in little microscopes. Catherine paused to scope her out. She was gorgeous. Her hair was mussed from bed. The shorts revealed and eternity of leg. It stretched for miles of porcelain skin. Her tank top clung to her chest-chiseled biceps put on display. Cat noticed dumbbells in the corner of the room. Strong thighs and a lean body indicated a frequent runner; Catherine wondered when she had the time.

The brunette began to squirm under the scrutiny. Catherine was jostled from her feasting and began to blush.

"You're in. Now what?" Cat wanted to tell Sara exactly what. Crush the brunette to the couch and ravish her. Run her hands over every expanse of exposed skin and then expose some more. Make her moan from so deep that it will feel as if her soul is being released. She wanted to make her cum and become a puddle of goo in which she would mold, rebuilding the broken woman.

But she wouldn't, she shouldn't.

"I know that you don't want protection," Sara opened her mouth but Cat plowed on, "But you are going to have to put up with me, because until we get this whole thing sorted out, I will be your shadow." Sara promptly closed her mouth. Shocked would be an understatement. After a few minutes she got up and began to walk out of the room. Catherine spoke up confused,

"Where are you going?" Sara stopped and turned toward the blond with a small smile,

"To fetch some blankets for the couch. Sorry to disappoint you, but you can't sleep on the bed with me." With a wink Sara left the room. It was meant as a joke, little did Sara realize that Catherine was in fact disappointed.

This was going to be a long week.


	9. Wake Up Call

**AN: I know it has been awhile and you probably want to kill me, but I am back! School has been hectic and I just got back from Spring Break! My other story just reached 100 reviews so I am ecstatic right now:) Does a little happy dance I also realized that both of the stories I am writing right now have a mystery stalking bad guy…hmm…a pattern? Lol I hope you Read Enjoy and Review!!**

**Funnysfun: Thank you so much! That is one of the highest compliments an author can receive, (that they are in touch with the characters.) Poor Catherine? She is sharing an apartment with Sara Sidle and now has the chance to woo her? Ha I have no pity for her. :) Is this your first review for me? Thank you so much for doing so!**

**TellyBelyChan: Likewise my friend but I didn't want to do the cliché "we're adults we can share the same bed." Not only is it now overdone, but I frankly don't think the characters would do it.**

**Chawkchic: I know exactly what you mean and I agree. Catherine isn't one to shy from relationships but Sara is much more closed than that…ready to see where it goes:)**

**Gryffindor620: sighs dreamily wouldn't we all?**

**SaraLou: I wanted you to be mad about that…but find it humourous. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Scubysnak: sighs again I know….**

**Jellicos: Haha. I was trying to figure out what Sara would wear to bed, and boxers seemed perfect. Once I thought of the microscopes I couldn't resist. Thanks :)**

**GreenAlpaca: Lol. Thanks I felt it was necessary to show the growing tension and also add some humour….as for the next few days…we'll see. ;) **

**JoJo: YAY! I am glad that someone else realized that it is a cliché. I am also glad you liked the Eklie part; I could hear him saying it in my head while I wrote it. It was fitting and funny. HAHA I didn't get the pun, nice. **

**Voila L'Histoire!**

Together? That blond bitch had stayed the night…he was now sure that she had seen the rose. His rose to her, not to some slut that thought she was his girl's damn knight in shining armour. Let's see how brave the blond'll be when he stabs her. Sara. Soon she would know of his thirst for her. He had been scouring his Shakespeare. Searching for the perfect passage to illustrate his emotions, to no avail. It had to be perfect, as perfect as she.

She hadn't gone to work that night…nor had the blond woman. Catherine. Yes, he knew her name. She was a whore…she used to strip her clothes for power, and she now did the same with her badge.

What was his girl doing with the likes of her? He didn't like the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had to find the passage. The next steps couldn't be taken until he did!

* * *

Sara woke up at 4pm. She had gone to bed at three A.M. the night before in an attempt to make a compromise with her nocturnal habits. The night had been fairly uneventful for Catherine and herself.

Sara made some vegetarian lasagna, much to Cat's astonishment. Apparently she hadn't thought that she could cook. She knew how; she just rarely got the chance to do so. What was the point of cooking a meal for one?

They exchanged small talk and avoided discussing why Catherine was in her appartment and what would happen later. Because it would happen. They both knew it would.

Sara got up slowly and stretched her sore muscles. It had been far to long since she had been able to get a massage to wrestle the kinks out of her back and neck. A low moan excepted as she imagined Catherine straddling her hips to do just that.

Letting out a sigh at her foolishness, Sara wandered aimlessly in the direction of the bathroom. A scalding hot shower would ease away some of the tenseness from her muscles. Sara had admitted a long time ago that she was attracted to the blond CSI. Who wouldn't be? But she not only knew that it wasn't reciprocal, but she knew she couldn't open up to the woman.

Catherine seemed like the type who wanted a real relationship, and Sara had never been very good at those. She hid secrets, worked too much, and generally kept her distance. She had done so to Celina, Phoenix, Hank….basically to every relationship she had ever had.

She wouldn't wish herself on Catherine; she respected and adored her too much. Her issues would tear Cat apart. She couldn't, she wouldn't. Sara's breath caught in her throat as she past through the living room as she headed to the bathroom. Her bedroom had a bathroom attached, but it only had a tub. Sara could never sit still long enough to enjoy baths.

Catherine was spread out along the couch. Cat hadn't brought any supplies with her earlier, and would probably be heading out to fetch them later. The blankets Sara had given her were pooled at the woman's feet. The tight black blouse had ridden up to Catherine's navel, producing a feast of flesh to Sara's ravenous eyes.

Sara had to force every step to the bathroom; the pull from the blond was extremely strong. She wasn't able to think straight until she was in the bathroom and under a steady stream of hot water. She relished how the water soothed not only her muscles but her nerves as well. Sara had the distinct feeling that they would be shot by the end of the week, if not by the Scrapbook killer then by Catherine.

Sara wandered out feeling refreshed and fully awake. Her lightly padded steps were a little louder due to the drops of water falling from her hair.

A sharp intake of breath got Sara's attention. Catherine was now every much awake…and staring. Sara looked down at herself. Uh oh. She was only wearing a towel. She had momentarily forgotten about the older woman's presence in her appartment…but she was very much aware now.

Catherine's eyes were wide enough to be in a cartoon…but then she began to smirk. Sara squirmed under the intense gaze. Catherine's smirk grew to Cheshire Cat proportions,

"What a way to wake up."


	10. The Call

**Scubysnak: Um…no one? Lol**

**Stormforce: YAY a new reviewer THANK YOU! happy dance…ok moving on…it could be someone she knows but keep in mind that she isn't tied to all of the victims…so it could go either way…I'm evil aren't I:)**

**Wyndnfyr: Another new review YAY! I love the word finagle. I know the chapters are short but my writing usually occurs in spurts of inspiration. As for Sara's bed…who says it'd be the bed? ;) **

**FloatingInMoon: I love how you guys give me a lot of feedback. As nice as "great job" is, I love it when I get more back you know? Favourite parts, annoyances, things to improve, suggestions for where to take the story (I'm always open to them), etc. Thank you sooo much! And yes…I am evil. :)**

**Funnysfun: That part was really hard…I love Shakespeare…I have his complete works…so choosing from it was incredibly difficult. That is why this chapter took so long…that and the utter chaos of my life lol.**

**TelluBelyChan: I know I do :)**

**Lil Kass: Thanks, I have always been a huge fan of suspense…most of my stories are rittled with chiffhangers and twists. I am thrilled that you like it…it means a lot to me. After all, if you have seen my profile, "I am the words." **

**Gryffindor620: I know, if only we could all be so lucky ;)**

Catherine wasn't kidding. She had woken to sore muscles from Sara's couch, only to find Sara standing three feet from her in a towel. No she wasn't in a towel, it was more of a napkin. The 'towel' started just below the first curve of supple breast and ended at the beginning of two gorgeously toned thighs. Yum.

Sara's embarrassment was positively delectable. Catherine couldn't help but switch into predatory mode. She knew that Sara wasn't going to make the first move. She had been resisting trying anything so as not to scare her away, but what was a woman to do when the object of her affections wandered in adorned only in a misiscule towel?

Cat rose languidly to her feet. Sauntering over to the wet Sara - unbeknownst to Cat soon in more ways than one – she chuckled amusedly as Sara backed herself into a wall. Catherine found herself grateful for Sara's very small apartment. Sara's chest was rising dramatically and the towel seemed to slip one tantalizing centimeter with every breath.

"Are you shaking Sara?" Cat asked in a falsely innocent voice. Sara sent a half-hearted glare, her eyes darting for a possible escape root-to no avail.

"I'm cold. If you haven't noticed I'm in a towel." Catherine's eyes sparkled in mischief as her eyes rolled over the brunette's body,

"I did indeed notice." Licking her lips she stopped in front of Sara, just a few inches away. Sara shuddered as Cat's hot breath tickled the moist skin of her collar bone. Closing her eyes Sara groaned from deep in her throat,

"Why are you doing this to me?" Catherine smiled and put her hands against the walls on either side of Sara's shoulders, effectively pinning her in her spot. Leaning in she whispered softly in Sara's ear, her blond tresses ticking her neck,

"Because I want you." Sara moaned and after a second gently pushed Cat away. Sara's face was conflicted,

"You can't." Catherine was a tad bit shocked to say the least,

"I assure you I can." Cat couldn't keep the cockiness out of her voice. Sara shook her head determinedly, trying desperately to keep the tears in her glazed over eyes from spilling down her cheeks,

"I am all wrong for you. My personal issues would break you." Catherine felt her heart breaking for Sara. She was afraid to be loved. She would rather bury herself away from everyone rather than risk the pain.

"I don't break easily." Sara let out a hollow laugh, still shaking her head.

"No that is the worst part. You wouldn't break easily. At first you would tolerate my issues due to your caring nature. Then you would put up with it because you know I have a troubled past. But soon the excuses you make for me won't satisfy you anymore. You'll get angry. You'll lash out. I'll fight back and then close down. I'll abandon you emotionally and you will hate me…or even worse you won't be able to hate me." Catherine winced at Sara's passionate outburst,

"I'll get under your skin, an infectious disease you can't get rid of. Even after you eventually give up, I'll still be there. I always am." Catherine's voice shook against her will,

"This always happens doesn't it?" Sara nodded and tried to swallow a choked sob,

"Always." Catherine watched Sara lose the fight, and tears began to stream down her face. Her skin which had dried from exposure and the heat of the moment was now once again sodden. Catherine looked away for a moment. Looking at the ground she couldn't help but ask,

"But what if it doesn't end like that?" Silence. Cat looked up. Sara's mouth opened as if to respond, but no sound came out. She looked lost and pained. Catherine felt her confidence growing. Taking another step towards Sara she asked again,

"What if it doesn't?" Sara's rose-colored lips opened and closed, but she seemed struck silent. Sara just shook her head slowly, as if shaking away Cat's question. Cat grabbed onto Sara's hands and forced her deep brown eyes to meet her own blue,

"What if it doesn't?" Something seemed to click in Sara as she grabbed the back of Catherine's head and pulled their lips together. It infusion shook them both deeper than science could explain. The kiss was wet due to the tears still flowing freely down Sara's face. Cat's hands were entangled in Sara's hair, attempting to pull her as close as humanly possible. Perhaps she wanted to pull her into safety or perhaps she was trying to taste Sara's soul. Either way, she never wanted the kiss to end.

Their tongues fought for supremacy as Sara was shoved up against the wall. A shrill ring interrupted their frenzy. The telephone was ringing. Catherine reluctantly broke away and went to answer it.

"Is Miss Sidle there?" A low alto asked through the line. Cat threw a glance at the panting brunette. The towel was still holding strong…it must have been super glued.

"No can I take a message?" A pause seemed to echo through the line.

"Love is not love -which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: O no! It is an ever-fixed mark. That looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wandering bark. Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks. Within his bending sickle's compass come: Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out…….even to the edge of doom." Catherine felt herself shattering at the Shakespearean excerpt. It was him. He was supposed to leave a note. He had altered his MO, and that did not bode well with them. Catherine cast a quick glance at Sara's puzzled face before the voice spoke again,

"And Catherine…" He knew her name, "keep your hands and mouth off of her…she's mine." He had been watching. That was the final warning. Now the countdown had officially begun. Cat ran her hands through her hair,

"Fuck."


	11. Sleeping Sara, Takeout, and Sofia?

**AN: 14 reviews for one chapter! Wow…that is more than I received for all 7 chapters of "For Her!" Everyone must bow down to scubysnak who helped me figure out how to post this wasn't letting me upload!). **

**Gigi **

**TellyBelyChan****: As much as part of me wanted to keep them happy and have the scrapbook killer search longer…the plot must keep moving! **

**Stormforce: Yes I finally let them kiss…I am not totally evil. Yes you do…:) wondering…you will find out soon enough ;) **

**torajack****: THANKS! And here it is, hopefully not too overdue. **

**capa06: Yay! Thanks for reviewing me:) Thanks soo much and I will see if I can fix that dialogue issue, thanks for letting me know. **

**Emma: No worries, it doesn't end there. That was just the end of that steam of inspiration. **

**Jenny70529****: Hey you've never reviewed me; Thanks! "Ever Read?" No, but I do pride myself on evil cliffhangers. Thanks again! **

**popsixx****: Hey! So I imagine you didn't realize what you were getting into when you read that first chapter on lj…if your reaction is any indication. ;) Don't run too long, you'll miss this chapter :P **

**violet-rose1402****: Thank you! You have never reviewed me either! Thanks so much, it means a lot to me. **

**CaptainK8****: Hmm…aren't you just? Well you'll find out now. :) **

**FloatingInMoon****: I'll keep that suggestion in mind for the future :) I am so glad you liked that part. It kind of shook me while I was writing it…it just felt so right, I could hear and see it in my head. **

**Lone Voice****: Hello new reviewer and thanks! **

**Gryffindor620****: Thanks! **

**scubysnak****: Mmm wonderful mental image non? **

**SaraLou****: Thanks…you have to love a good cliffhanger. :) **

How dare she? How dare she put her filthy slutty hands on his girl, her mouth on his girl's succulent rosy lips? He had broken his routine. Why did she get under his skin more than the others? He had never broken his routine! He had even watched one of his girls have a one night stand, and he didn't break his routine. What was it about her?

Sure she was beautiful, stunning in fact, but all of his girls had been beautiful. She was strong, but so had been Celina. Celina had been tough and didn't let his rose or Shakespeare get to her. She had fought him extremely well, even able to deliver a few blows before he had taken her. No, it was something else.

It was her eyes. That dark haunted quality. Her eyes bore through him and set his soul aflame. It was an all consuming fire. He had taken the others to cleanse himself. They hadn't been able to. But she could. She would burn away his past. She was his hope for the future. He could feel the power in her. A raw fiery that coursed through her veins. She was an angel. His angel.

Despite the unorthodox delivery, the Shakespearean excerpt had indeed been delivered. He could act tonight if he so chose, but he wouldn't. He needed to punish himself for being weak and breaking his schedule. But he couldn't wait too long-the woman, Catherine, might taint his angel if he did. Tomorrow. He would come for her tomorrow.****

* * *

In hindsight drugging Sara might not have been the best idea. But Catherine hadn't known what else to do. She could see the signs that Sara was slowly falling apart. The sighs, the running of hands through dark locks, the gloomy lost look in her eyes. Sara had refused to go to sleep! She had refused to admit she needed it! She had refused to admit that he was getting to her! Catherine was fed up. Why was it so hard for Sara to admit she wasn't invincible?

They had been talking about the excerpt and what to do next. Of course they avoided the fact that they had just made out with each other. The tension that always hung between them had multiplied tenfold. Thankfully Sara had gone to change, so Cat was at least able to focus.

After discussing their next move for over an hour and coming to no consensus, Catherine had suggested that Sara get some sleep. Sara assumed that she was being babied and got upset, which inevitably turned Cat on-keeping her from properly expressing her intentions. Cat had suggested that they settle down and have a cup of tea. Sara had begrudgingly accepted, under the condition that it was coffee.

So she hadn't been thinking straight. She had just wanted Sara to rest. The poor woman was going to be the death of herself. How could Sara possibly defend herself if she was a walking zombie? Catherine had good intentions when she slipped the sleeping aid from Sara's medicine cabinet into her coffee. AND she had good intentions when she doubled the dosage for good measure.

Sara was now sprawled out on the couch. When she had fallen asleep, her head had fallen into Catherine's lap. Catherine-for the life of her-couldn't find the motivation to move it. So she sat in silence, stroking Sara's hair fondly. The brown locks slipped through her fingers like a rare Las Vegas rainfall. It seemed to stream out across her thighs. The light scent of cantaloupe wafted up to Cat, her stomach began to growl. She realized that it was now past 1pm and she had yet to eat. Since what she really wanted to eat was currently off the menu, she decided to get up and stake out Sara's kitchen.

Opening up the fridge she let out a groan, it was almost completely bare. On one shelf sat half of a six-pack and on the bottom shelf there was a bag of carrot sticks. No wonder the brunette was so thin; there was hardly any food in the house.

Cat reached for the phone and debated who she wanted to call.

"Curtis."

"Hey Sofia." Pause.

"Catherine? Is Sara okay?" Catherine looked at the now snoring brunette in the living room,

"Yep, she's okay." Another pause.

"I'll be right over." Dial tone. Sofia and Catherine hadn't gotten along at first, but they had eventually fallen into an odd sort of friendship. Sofia was able to tell that Catherine needed someone to spill her guts to. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door,

"It's me." As soon as Catherine opened the door Sofia cocked an eyebrow and pulled the toothpick out of her mouth,

"You kissed her didn't you?" Catherine was suddenly thankful that she hadn't taken that beer from the fridge; otherwise it would have been all over the floor. She had never told Sofia about her conflicted feelings for Sara.

"How did you…" Sofia waved a hand casually and strutted into the apartment. She pointed at the knocked out brunette,

"Did you do that?" Catherine followed her gaze, and hastily explained,

"Yes, but not in the way you are implying." Sofia raised her hands up in surrender,

"I didn't imply anything. Besides, if you had fucked her, you wouldn't have called me." Catherine laughed and sat down,

"How is it that everything you say sounds dirty?" Sofia winked and walked towards the kitchen,

"It is a gift." She returned a minute later with a beer,

"So spill." And Catherine did. She told her about the napkin-towel, the kiss, the call, and finally the drugged coffee. Sofia nodded her head and thankfully kept quiet. When Cat had finished, Sofia leaned back and let out a sigh. She pulled a toothpick out of her pocket and chewed on it pensively,

"So let me get this straight: a crazy stalker-who is watching you- might attack at any moment, you made -out with Sara and have no idea where you stand, you drugged her and she will be out probably for the next twelve hours… and there's no food?" Cat nodded her head and ran her hands through her hair,

"Yep." Sofia smiled and took a generous swig of her beer,

"You're fucked." Catherine groaned and put her head in her hands. She knew that already. "But…" But was good, "I do have one solution." Cat's head shot up hopefully,

"We can order take-out." And so they did. They sat around Sara's snoozing body and chatted. They ate Chinese and Catherine began to relax. That was…until the phone began to ring.

Ring Ring Ring.


	12. Sofia Babysits?

**scubysnak****Cool. And no worries about your issues with how I interpreted the characters. You shouldn't "have to admit" it, I want to know how you feel. That is the problem with fanfic; everyone has a different idea of what the characters would or wouldn't do. :)**

**Immi**** Pacing? Good exercise :) **

**Claire-x-Bear****Why hello to you too. :P I can tell that you are a new reviewer just by the fact that you are asking me that lol. I always leave you guys hanging…it's what I do. I am delighted to hear that you liked my writing style, it means a lot to me. And I agree that take-out is the miracle cure. **

**Gryffindor620****I am! lol**

**Stormforce:**** He is very meticulous. He does indeed believe Sara can erase his past, what his past is will come in later. Thank you, although I am not sure if it is good thing that I am good at writing stalker killers lol. As for the call…you'll see :)**

**FloatingInMoon****It was subtle, I am glad you caught it ;) Interesting idea about ripping out the phone….I actually incorporated it in the story…can you see where:)**

**Lone Voice**** I know. Practically every chapter ends in one; I am a cliffhanger whore :)**

**JamJunkie123**** I don't know either, but I am glad you did! Thanks new reviewer:)**

**SaraLou****I just couldn't resist including her in my story! She rocks :)**

**GreenAlpaca**** Thanks I loved the mental image as well. :)**

**GoldenLocks**** YAY NEW REVIEWER! Thank you for reviewing! He wouldn't come after me; no one hurts the writer…not even the readers because they cannot find me :P lol**

**TellyBelyChan**** I know, I can't help it :)**

A loud ringing echoed in her head. Her ears were ringing-no- it was a phone. She couldn't seem to find the energy to move or open her eyes so she just listened.

"Hello?" Catherine's voice resounded into the telephone. Cat. She had been drinking coffee with her. Her stomach lurched. Damn. She knew that symptom. That was what she felt after taking her sleeping aid……..CAT HAD DRUGGED HER! She felt like standing up and giving the woman a piece of her mind, but another voice stopped her from attempting to do so,

"Who is it?" Sofia? What was Sofia doing in her apartment? What, had Catherine decided to invite people over after drugging her?

"No Ecklie I am not coming in." Ecklie, that was great. She was awaiting her death and Ecklie called to try and drag away her protection. Sara paused in her trail of thought; when had she started thinking of Catherine as her protection? The conversation seemed to be coming in an out, like a radio station that the antenna can barely pick up.

She distinctly heard Cat call him an ass. That was nice. She could hear Sofia chuckling in the background. Her senses were slowly returning. Did she smell Chinese food? Finally her eyes began to open. Catherine was standing by the phone, still arguing into the receiver. Sofia was sitting comfortably in an armchair, she turned and saw her.

"Hello sleepyhead. You are a tough one; those drugs should have knocked you out for another 4 hours at least." She had been right. Cat had drugged her! The slam of the receiver drew her gaze back to the blond-the blond very much in the doghouse.

"You drugged me?" Cat raised her hands in defense,

"Hey you needed the sleep. Don't you feel better?" Sara couldn't deny the fact that she did feel more rested. But that didn't mean she was okay with being drugged.

"Yes but you have no right to force it on me; I am neither your inferior nor your daughter." Sofia whistled and sunk back into the cushions. Her eyes were alight as if she was watching a juicy soap opera. Sara froze on that thought. A psycho was trying to kill her; she was in love and had just kissed her female colleague. She was in a soap!

"Listen. There is no point arguing over this right now. That was Ecklie. I have to go in." Sara opened her mouth in surprise. She hadn't expected Ecklie to win his way with Catherine,

"You gave in?" Catherine growled and started putting on her shoes,

"I didn't have a choice. He said if I didn't I'd lose my job. Nick is out with the flu, Grissom is at some seminar, and Warrick is testifying. They need me." Sara sank back down into the couch. Maybe this was a good thing. She would have some time alone to think about her relationship with Catherine.

"Sofia will stay with you." Sofia's head shot up in surprise,

"What?" Catherine glared pointedly at the toothpick obsessed blond,

"We received the Shakespeare; he could arrive anytime. I cannot leave Sara alone." Sara huffed indigently,

"Sara's right here and she can take care of herself." They ignored her.

"Fine, but I have to cancel my date." Catherine snorted,

"Wendy will understand." Sara tried again,

"You don't have to cancel your date-wait you're the one dating Wendy? We were wondering who was making her so happy…and leaving all of those hickies."

Again they ignored her-well Sofia sort of acknowledged her with a cocky smile. Catherine left the room in search of her kit, leaving Sofia and Sara in the now silent living room. They weren't exactly friends; they weren't quite sure what to do or say to each other outside the context of work. Sofia made the first move,

"So…Catherine eh? You going to bang that before the psycho killer comes after you?" Sara chocked on the vegetarian pad Tai she was attempting to eat.

"What?" Sofia smiled knowingly,

"You know exactly what. I know you have thought about the very real possibility that you won't come out of this alive. All I can say, is that if I were you, I wouldn't want to die before having the chance to bang," Catherine ran to the door and waved as she left,

"That." Sara moaned and sank into the plush cushions,

"I'm fucked." Sofia laughed and twirled the toothpick in her mouth pensively,

"You know for two women not getting any, you both are fucked a lot."


	13. Call Who revised

**AN:**** Sorry for the delay but life got in the way. I had a billion tests, I got my license. I registered my car and got new plates…I hate waiting at the DMV arg. Anyway here it is!**

**gigi**

**HistoryGirlLFC**** Thank you! You are a new reviewer! YAY! And yes all must bow to Sofia's bluntness. ;)**

**scubysnak**** Sorry, I kind of need her for the story. Thank you very much :)**

**FloatingInMoon**** OO SORRY! I totally spaced. I had started writing this chapter when I posted the last one. I mentioned it in this chapter. Oo sorry! Yes Sara has a very bizarre mind. Lol. One question what does gd mean? Do you mean good? Do you mean god? That was bugging me. **

**goldentail**** NEW REVIEWER! Sorry I love new reviewers. And don't we all. Thanks!**

**Funnysfun**** We'll see won't we? And thank you!**

**SaraLou**** Sofia is not a bitch and she does rock…not as much as Sara but she does rock:)**

**Stormforce: ****Thank you. I love adding humour in with the drama. And I am glad that you think my connection to a murder is a good thing lmao.**

**TellyBelyChan****You are right…no cliffie. I was surprised when I finished. And I had to throw Sofia into the story because she is so much fun to write. I am pleased that she is fun to read as well.**

**GreenAlpaca****We'd all tap that :)**

**wyndnfyr****We'll see;) and fucking is good.**

"So…" Sara looked around the now empty living room for something to talk about. She felt utterly conflicted. Part of her wanted to grab her gun and hunt Eklie down, part of her wanted to find Catherine and leave her mark on every inch of the blonde's skin, and still another part just wanted to huddle into a fetal position and disappear.

"So…" Sofia took out her toothpick, glanced at it, and put it back in her mouth.

"How's Wendy in bed?" It was random but Sara was not only at a loss for what to say, but she was genuinely curious.

"How's Catherine?" Sara couldn't help but smirk,

"Touché, but you know I haven't slept with Catherine." Sofia chucked and walked to the kitchen to grab another beer,

"I cannot see why not. She has been shacked up in your apartment for almost 48 hours. I have never seen anyone last that long when Cat decides she wants them." Sara snorted and took a beer from Sofia's outstretched hand,

"Men rarely turn down sex." Sofia twirled the beer around reflexively before turning to Sara with an astonished look on her face,

"Don't tell me you are somehow under the delusion that you are the first woman Cat's pursued." Sara didn't want to admit that that was exactly what she had been thinking. She had only seen Catherine date men. She had assumed that she had become a fluke or maybe Cat just wanted to have sex with her for a challenge or for control. It didn't occur to her that Cat might be bisexual. Sofia shook her head in disbelief,

"Sidle you better claim her for your own before you die or some other man…or woman does."

"I don't know." Sofia sighed and slumped back into the armchair,

"I don't understand you guys. You want each other and yet you don't do anything, every time that damn phone rings it is bad and yet you don't rip out the cord, and Catherine mentioned you guys being watched and yet I doubt either of you have checked for cameras." Sofia shook her head exasperated and took a liberal swig of beer,

"Some CSI's you are." Sara sat back and let Sofia's words sink in. They had been idiots. They hadn't checked for cameras or pulled out the damn phone cord. As for jumping each other, Sara wasn't too sure.

"You are right we have been idiots. We should sweep my apartment for cameras." Sofia squinted at something in the corner of the room,

"Well I might only be a detective but I would hazard a guess that it might be that blinking red light in the corner?" Sara turned her head. Sure enough something in the corner by the bookcase was flashing red. Sara had no idea how long that had been there. Sofia got up and walked up to it,

"We should call someone to document this, maybe look for a way to trace it." Sara groaned cradling her head in her hands. She didn't want to bring anyone else into her personal life.

"But who is left? Everyone is gone…that is why they needed Catherine to come in." Sofia smiled knowingly,

"I know one person who won't be working." Sara shook her head,

"No way." Sofia nodded her head as Sara continued to shake hers.

"Yes." Sara ran her hands through her hair and let out a growl of frustration,

"Fine. Call Hodges."


	14. An Offering of Comfort

**AN: Hey everyone! When I am writing a longer story I love to write a few one-shots on the side. Usually I stick with Law and Order SVU, but I would like to dabble in some CSI CathSara one-shots. Any ideas for a premise? As always, Read Enjoy and Review!**

**gigi**

**FloatingInMoon****: Sorry about that; I kind of spaced. I have a bizarre mind and apparently it seeps into my characterizations. I try and keep them in character but I cannot prevent a bit of myself rubbing off on them. How about I tell you this: there will be a bit of action but you are right they won't be able to have peace for much longer. :) Does that help?**

**GreenAlpaca****: Eww…who would want to?**

**GoldenLocks****: Why Hodges…because I can! evil laugh. No believe it or not I have a reason. :) You'll just have to trust me. Good luck finding me…but if I am being tortured…how am I supposed to write? ;)**

**CaptainK8****: Sorry you haven't been able to review! Maybe I will get inside your head to keep GoldenLocks from finding me lol. **

**Gryffindor620****: And here it is:)**

**ts morrighan****: A fellow Shakespeare fan?! There are far too few my friend! "My words fly up, my thoughts remain below: Words without thoughts never to heaven go."**

**TellyBelyChan****: Um…no it won't. :) **

Catherine didn't return until past noon the next day. Trudging into the apartment she muttered a goodbye to Sofia who informed her that Sara was still sleeping. She also promised that it wasn't due to any sleeping aids. Cat tiredly pulled herself from her vest and dropped her kit by the door. Every muscle in her body was sore.

It had been the double shift from hell. She had been working two cases, one of which ended in a chase and a not so nice tumbling down a dump heap the size of Everest. Not only had she landed on the hood of a car, but they still didn't have enough evidence to convict the bastard. The one thing that usually kept her going…wasn't there. Instead she was sleeping in the other room.

Catherine quietly made her way to the bedroom door and found that it was open by a sliver. She fought the urge to peak inside, but lost. After the hell she had endured at work; she just wanted to see her. Sara's presence had always made things better, even if she didn't always show it.

The soft breathing seemed to unwind Cat's nerves instantly. Sara's face was turned to her. A small ray of light seeped from the lowered shades and fell in a halo across her pale features and dark brown locks. The sheets were twisted around her waist; apparently she moved a lot in her sleep. Cat hoped it wasn't from an attempt to escape that which haunted her. She knew a few vague details; just enough to know that she had only scratched the surface.

She was somewhat glad that Sara hadn't told her about what haunted her. Cat was afraid that if she did get passed the surface she wouldn't be able to find it again. She would be lost in Sara's vast ocean forever. And yet part of her wanted to be.

A small crease formed on the brunette's forehead, followed by a soft moan. Suddenly her legs came to life and they began to thrash back and forth in the queen sized bed. The cotton sheets wrapped like a boa around her and made Sara only struggle harder. Her breathing had become erratic and stressed. Catherine acted instinctively and went to her side. She placed one hand on Sara's forehead and was surprised when it was quickly swatted away.

Cat then took a gentle but firm grasp on both of her wrists. Sara's eyes shot open. The deep brown pools blinked rapidly and were still glazed with sleep and confusion. Catherine chose to ignore the labored rise and fall of Sara's chest within her tight tank top. It didn't matter. What mattered was that Sara was frightened. Sara finally took in her surroundings and quickly pulled her wrists free.

The brunette slid away from Catherine, her chest heaving and her eyes wide. Cat's heart shattered at how lost and small she looked.

"Sara?" Sara let out a squeak and shook her head back and forth in an attempt to ward off the tears,

"I am not weak." Cat wasn't sure where this was coming from but she decided it was best if she went along,

"Of course you aren't. You are the strongest person I know." Sara just kept shaking her head and inched away farther as Catherine moved a little closer,

"I can take care of myself." Cat let out a sigh,

"I know, but sometimes it is nice to have someone to lean against…even if you don't need it." Sara looked at Catherine skeptically. Cat decided to try a different tactic,

"I just had the shift from hell; I could use someone to lean against." Sara scoffed,

"I am not a child; I know what you are doing." Catherine scooted closer but this time Sara didn't back away. She picked up one of Sara's hands and gave it a tender kiss,

"I know, but that doesn't make it any less true." Sara sniffed and wiped her eyes-she wouldn't cry again,

"I am not weak." Cat scooped the younger woman into her arms and started hushing her softly,

"I know." She placed a kiss on Sara's head and made calming circles on the small of the woman's back. They fell back onto the mattress together and Catherine held Sara from behind. She soothed her quietly until sleep fell onto them both.


	15. Smile

**AN: Sorry this took so long! I haven't even turned on my computer in the last few days. My life has been hectic. Well here is my next installment! Read Enjoy and Review!**

**Gigi**

**popsixx****I hope it wasn't fatal ;)**

**CaptainK8**** Thank you, that was my intent.**

**wyndnfyr**** You find out in this chapter:)**

**ts morrighan****I am glad you liked it. I felt that some sweetness was needed amongst all of the drama.**

**FloatingInMoon**** Just a bit for now…and no that wasn't the action in which I was speaking…I plan on making a "Making The Move" kind of action eventually. (That is one of my stories…if you want to know what kind of smut to look forward to…look there. :)) As for more comfort…I wouldn't give it the same title but more comfort will be indeed needed in the future. ;)**

**Lone Voice**** I am sorry it took so long. And I am flattered that you think I "rule." :)**

**capa06:**** I would imagine that you wouldn't mind that lol. It is always interesting to read reviews from someone who has read my SVU stories as well… especially someone from lj. :) I tried really hard to find a way for Cat to comfort Sara without it going against their characters. I am pleased that it worked. :)**

**TellyBelyChan****Yay I am glad you think so!**

**Stormforce:**** I understand what you meant; it is just fun to tease people ;) Who would want Hodges in their apartment? I was also determined to even out the drama with humour and romance. I struggled with that in my last long story, "My Home." And I was determined to improve on it. Of course she showered…I think….well I am the writer so I say she did lol. I was really nervous about portraying Sara as vulnerable but not making her weak. I am surprised it worked out so well!**

**Gryffindor620****I didn't update soon…but I am now :)**

_Thud Thud Thud._ She didn't want to wake up. She was very cozy, and her pillow was incredibly soft. _Thud Thud Thud._ Cracking one eye open, Cat looked around; she was in Sara's bedroom. For a moment the blonde's heart stopped, until she remembered the manner in which she had ended up in Sara's bedroom. Looking down she saw that her comfy pillow was in fact Sara's chest. Comfy indeed.

Regretfully Cat untangled herself from Sara and trudged towards the incessant thudding. It was the door. Cat didn't care about how she looked she just yanked the door open….and then slammed it shut.

* * *

Sara felt the warmth leaving her body, but she was unwilling to wake up to find out where her warmth had gone. Instead she started to drift back into unconsciousness…well she would have if it weren't for someone frantically shaking her awake. 

Catherine was jumping hysterically from foot to foot. Her arms were waving around like she was trying to land a plane, and her eyes were large enough to use as dinner plates.

"Wha?" Sara wasn't awake enough to be coherent but Cat seemed to get the message.

"Outside!" This woke Sara up immediately. Sara jumped to her feet and took hold of Catherine's arms in an attempt her cease her squirming.

"The scrapbook killer?" Sara held her breath. She had known it was coming but she wasn't ready for it. To her surprise and yet annoyance Cat shook her head. Sara let out a sigh,

"What then?" Catherine leaned in to whisper in Sara's ear as if she were about to tell a large secret. Sara's eyes closed momentarily as Cat's warm breathe spread across her neck,

"Hodges." Sara looked at Catherine confused for a few seconds, and then she began to laugh. She started howling in laughter and fell back onto the bed, unable to remain standing.

"All…of this….because…of…Hodges?" Sara couldn't help but feel giddy. She had thought for a moment that the killer was about to storm in and kill her only to realize that Cat was acting crazy because of the twitchy sniveling little lab rat.

Catherine put her hands on her hips and huffed,

"You try waking up finding THAT outside your door." Sara tried to cease her laughter…but failed,

"Honey…he IS…outside my door." Sara slowly got up and meandered her way to the door, still chucking. She opened the door to reveal a very peeved Hodges lugging a bunch of equipment.

"You know I didn't HAVE to come here." Sara waved his whine away lazily and moved aside to let him come in,

"Yes you did, Sofia made sure to that." Hodges looked critically around the small appointment, and started unloading his equipment on the coffee table. Catherine finally piped in,

"Does someone want to tell me what is going on?" Hodges didn't bother to look up as he responded,

"It depends on which "goings on" you are referring to. If you are referring to my appearance it is because Curtis found a camera in your apartment and wants me to find out where the signal is coming from and how long it has been there. If you are referring to the fact that you both are scantily clad and look like you just rolled out of bed," he shot a quick once over to the both of them, "you might want to ask Sidle or get your head examined because I have a feeling that it isn't something one would forget."

Sara growled; she really hated him. Looking down she realized that she was indeed only wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Cat wasn't wearing much more. Pulling Catherine away to fetch some robes she started to fill the woman in,

"Sofia found a camera; apparently the son of a bitch has been watching me very closely." Cat nodded.

"Hodges said that much. What I want to know is…why Hodges???!" Sara started putting on a robe from the closet and threw one to Catherine,

"You were at work; you know there was no one else." Cat moaned,

"But Hodges?" Sara ran her hands through her hair and turned to face Cat,

"I want to catch this bastard, and if that means letting Hodges into my apartment…I'll deal with it." Catherine nodded in agreement,

"Let's head back, I don't trust him." Sara concurred. When they returned they found him holding the camera and fiddling with an instrument of some kind,

"Have a nice chat? I like to talk too you know?" The instrument in his hand beeped infuriatingly,

"You two are very lucky." Sara snorted.

"How so?" Hodges turned and looked up at them,

"Curtis noticed the camera because of the blinking red light. This only started because something has disrupted the feed. If it was working properly none of you would have ever been the wiser." Sara felt like a huge weight was being lifted from her shoulders. It turns out that she wasn't a totally incompetent CSI. The light hadn't been blinking the whole time. Catherine had switched to worker mode; it was as if they were in the lab,

"What caused the disruption?" Hodges shook his head,

"This isn't magic you know. You cannot shake me like an eight ball and find all the answers." The two women glared at him,

"When I figure out the location of the signal we could follow the path and find out what is blocking the transmission." Suddenly the blinking red light stopped. Catherine looked at it in surprise

"Whatever was blocking the feed isn't any more." Hodges grinned,

"And we are live…smile."


	16. Patience is a Virtue

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy! And by the way, all of the technical information has been provided through the wonders of My hero. Lol Read Enjoy Review!**

**Gigi**

**wyndnfyr****A fitting response :)**

**FloatingInMoon**** I love writing cliffhangers :) I am glad you liked "Making The Move." I must warn you that I have to be in a certain mood to write pure smut, so I will have to find a way to incorporate it….but I will :) **

**Stormforce:**** I know! I remember writing it and thinking…now what would I do if I woke up to Hodges at my door…lol. About the spread of information…well if I told you it wouldn't be nearly as much fun. Teasing is fun…and I will continue :). I was really worried about her coming off as weak; I am pleased that you didn't think so. Thanks!**

**Gryffindor620**** He might be a pain in everyone's ass, but he knows how to do his job. ;)**

**Lone Voice**** A bow? Why thank you very much. I try. lol**

**SaraLou**** Hmm…interesting idea…**

**TellyBelyChan**** Um…sorry lol.**

**csi7**** I think we would all like to be Cat there. Lmao. Thanks for the heads up on the spelling, I fixed it. I reread my stuff but I don't catch everything. :)**

**GoldenLocks**** You love me? Wow I'm touched lol. Thanks a ton! As for the delay…sorry!**

**Moixx**** OOhhh! A new reviewer! I love new reviewers! Thank you! One of the best of late? A heavy compliment mon amie! Merci beaucoup! **

**Amelie N.**** New reviewer! Score! Two in one chapter, you guys totally made my day:) You read the whole thing just now? Wow…first of all I bow to your attention span. :) Secondly, Thank you! It is bizarre I know, but that is how my mind works so thanks for bearing with me. As for more c/s, I am working on it; I hope this chapter helps a little. **

Hodges continued tinkering with the camera and his gadgets as Catherine and Sara struggled not to fidget. Hodges's comment had caught Cat by surprise and she intended to get to the bottom of it,

"What were you implying earlier in regards to the two of us?" Hodges snorted and didn't bother to look up as he smugly replied,

"You know exactly what I was implying," some gadget beep annoyingly and Hodges grabbed a screwdriver, "but don't worry your secret's safe with me." That Cat didn't believe for a second,

"And why would that be?" This time Hodges did look up. He smiled with that false sincerity he occasionally put on around Grissom,

"Because I care…" This time it was Sara who snorted, "And…I don't want to lose the pool." Sara's head snapped away from the video camera and locked menacingly onto Hodges,

"What pool?" Hodges continued unaffected,

"There is a pot of money on when you two are finally going to hook up." Sara and Catherine exchanged a wide-eyed glance. Hodges smiled,

"Come on. It was a fantasy before, but when we found out that Sara played for the other team it became more than fantasy and Catherine…we are all sure that you must swing both ways." Catherine wanted to be offended, although it was true,

"What makes you all think that?" Catherine expected Hodges to bring up her past but was shocked by his response,

"Waaaay too much staring at Sidle over the years. Once we knew that the feeling could be reciprocal…poof a pool was born." Sara blushed but cleared her throat and responded,

"That still doesn't explain why you would keep any secret involving the two of us." Now Hodges shuffled his feet and looked around peeved,

"Technically as of now, Nick would be the winner of the pool if I squealed." Catherine sighed, it might be for selfish reasons, but it seemed that their "secret" was indeed safe although the previous night had been quite innocent. Hodges smiled,

"I found the pathway." Catherine watched as Sara wrinkled her nose in a way that Cat knew indicated that she was curious about something. Since Cat knew Sara would never ask, she decided to,

"How exactly does this path thing work?" Cat twitched in preparation for the snide response, and she wasn't disappointed,

"Well I suppose I could simplify it a bit for you," he spoke as if explaining some simple matter to a small child, "It is the same foundation as wireless internet and television transmissions. The pictures are broken frame by frame down into a simple black-and-white signal. Then an extra chrominance signal is added by superimposing a 3.579545 MHz sine wave onto it. This adds a "color burst." Now it is compressed into streams of 5-10 Mbps. Now that the feed is in a proper radio wave format, it is sent on a designated path to the receiver. This camera is fairly weak so any thing more than a few inches thick could have stopped it."

Cat scratched her head and nodded with false understanding,

"Right, got it." Hodges gave a slimy smile and headed towards the door. Cat felt a huge swell of relief,

"You have to leave already? Too bad." Hodges shook his head in annoying excitement,

"No, I have the location the signal is being sent to, we can follow the most direct path and not only find the previous disruption, but possibly the killer!" Cat wasn't sure whether to feel thrilled at the prospect of catching the scrapbook killer, or upset that she had to spend more time with Hodges,

"Oh. Coming. Should we call Sofia or Brass?" Hodges turned abruptly to the blond,

"No. This is my find. The two of you have guns, besides…I never get to chase the bad guys." Despite of his petulance, Catherine didn't argue. Sara cleared her throat,

"Why don't you wait outside for a minute Hodges; we'll be right there." Hodges appeared offended but left nevertheless. Cat turned towards the previously silent brunette,

"What is it that can't wait? Did you hear him? We might be able to catch this bastard!" Sara silenced her raving with a heated kiss. Sucking in the blonde's lower lip, Sara ferally bit down. Cat was caught off-guard but was quickly lost in the intensity of Sara's mouth. Sara's hands clawed at the edge of Catherine's robe and swiftly disposed of them. Her deft fingers began sliding over the wide expanse of skin in a frenzy.

With a sudden jerk Cat found herself flat against the couch. Sara's eyes poured over her and Cat felt as if feathers were rolling over her uncovered flesh. Sara joined her on the couch and straddled the blonde's hips. Cat moaned as Sara began to rock and bent down to bestow another kiss. Sara's robe had also been lost amongst the passion, and the tank top bent low enough to make Catherine shudder but not enough to satisfy.

She would have reached forward to correct it, but Cat found her hands held firmly on either side of her head. Catherine wanted to be lost in the moment, but she had a question and the investigator in her wouldn't let it slide,

"Why now?" Sara smiled and sat up, but she did not get off of Catherine, nor stop the torturous rocking against the CSI's pelvis.

"Because you are so sweet." Cat laughed hoarsely,

"All of this because I asked a question for you?" Catherine raised her eyebrows seductively,

"I wonder what I get if I do your homework." Sara laughed and leaned in for another kiss,

"Ahem." The two women looked up, Shit. Hodges had never been a patient man.


	17. She sees Him

**AN: Sorry for the delay. My computer died. I am currently on a friend's computer. Unfortunately this means my updates are going to be sporadic…that is until I can afford another computer…and I'm broke. You are going to have to forgive this chapter. It has been a while and it will take me a bit to get back in the groove.**

**NaturalVenom: Wow…people's ability to read my garbage never fails to amaze me. Thank you!**

**Stormforce: Hmm…a trap? Interesting…I love teasing lol**

**TellyBelyChan: I know very fitting for the weasel eh?**

**Wyndnfyr: haha weasel? That's what I call him:)**

**GoldenLocks: I am not very good at math but by this point I figure you hate me right? Lol**

**Lone Voice: I like gifts:)**

**Gryffindor620: God I hated that!!! Why Sara? Why not Grissom?! shakes head**

**SaraLou: What suggestion? I'm confused! Weird moods rock!**

**FloatingInMoon: XYZ? I'm working on that mood…another chapter or two I figure before I'm there. :)**

**Amelie N.: I do have a plan…no worries. I'm pleased you liked it! It is a gift. **

**Csi7: Thanks!**

"Hodges!" Hodges adjusted his collar and coughed uncomfortably,

"Well I was waiting, and I became impatient…" He drifted off as he could no longer ignore the fact that Sara was still on top of Catherine. Sara looked down at the out of breath blonde with her hand inappropriately high up her shirt. Deciding that movement was required for progress, Sara grudgingly got up.

Sara smirked as Cat let out a moan of discontent,

"So…we ready to go?"

Hodges was walking in front, led by his equipment. Sara and Cat followed a distance behind, talking under their breaths.

"We aren't really going after the Scrapbook killer with nothing but our guns and…Hodges are we?" Sara was known for being rash but she had no desire to go after her would-be rapist and killer, especially with the possibility of Catherine in the picture.

Cat scoffed, "Are you kidding? I texted Sofia, she's following us." Sara paused, her head snapping to face Catherine,

"Ok…A, texted?" Cat shrugged her shoulders,

"I'm the mother of a teenager." Sara nodded and continued,

"And B, why is she following us? Why not just have her come out and crush Hodges' little hero dream?"

Catherine laughed loudly. Hodges turned around suspiciously and turned back to his beeping gadgets. Shaking her head, the blonde bumped Sara's shoulder,

"You're more of a bitch than I am." Sara smiled mischievously and raised her eyebrows,

"You sound surprised, but you didn't answer my question." Cat shrugged her shoulders noncommittally,

"I thought I'd let the weasel have a little bit of fun out of his cage," Sara looked doubtfully at the CSI, "and…laugh as she crushes him later?" The two shared a laugh at Hodges' expense. Their mutual distaste for Hodges was the only thing they shared when they were feuding…perhaps they should thank him. Nah.

Hodges stopped suddenly. Cat and Sara slammed into him, Sara barely kept her balance. Catherine noticed that Sara had been loosing weight. It was slight, but she Catherine could see the difference. The jeans clung a little loosely, although Sara had now begun wearing sweatpants. It was small but considering it had only been a few days, Cat was worried. But at the moment her intent was on keeping Sara alive. Everything else would follow.

"What's the hold up Hodges?" Hodges was ignoring them. After a few minutes of consulting his blinking baby he spoke up,

"I found the blockade…that." Pointing at a billboard Hodges looked around, "and the path was rerouted…that way." He pointed in a new direction and began walking once more. Eventually they ended up at an old apartment complex. Stopping in front of the building, Hodges sighed,

"I cannot trace it to the window." Cat clapped her hands together,

"Come on we are three competent CSI's…well two competent CSI's." Hodges rolled his eyes,

"Ok enough with the love, can we get on with this?" They all turned their eyes to the windows. Sara spoke out first,

"We can rule out the one on the first floor three down, third floor two down, and third floor four down." The other two turned to the brunette confused and impressed,

"Why is that?" Smirking she pointed to the windows,

"Something tells me the scrapbook killer isn't the flowerpot type." Mumbling Cat scanned the building,

"Three floors, four window choices per floor…three have been crossed off…that leaves nine choices."

"You can cancel out two more." Hodges pointed out that the two had closed metal blinds which would block the signal.

"One more down." Cat pointed to the old lady cooing to her cat on the first floor.

"Six left." Sara shook her head; she seemed struck mute for a moment,

"Just one." A shaky hand pointed to a window on the second floor, third one over. A man locked eyes with Sara. She knew his face. He bolted. She fell to concrete. Black.


	18. Sara Spills All

**AN: Sorry Everyone. I haven't been able to update. I still don't have a new computer, and I have spent the last month on the road. I know it doesn't make it all better, but hopefully this does. Here is your next fix. It'll answer some questions, but it won't put you out of your misery. I should be able to update within the next two weeks…I hope. Thank you all…and sorry!**

**Gigi**

Cat could hardly breathe. Sara seemed to fall to the concrete in slow motion. She forgot all about the man in the window and dived to catch the brunette before she hit the ground; she didn't make it. Sara's head hit the sidewalk with a sickening thunk. Cat heard Hodges yelling and the sound of heavy footsteps. She couldn't focus on that. All she was aware of was Sara's deep breathing and the sticky warm feeling on her fingers. Sara's head was bleeding. It wasn't bad, but it was a concussion.

"Catherine! Did you see him?" Hodges was shaking her shoulder. She was vaguely aware of Sofia running past them and up into the apartment building. She just clutched Sara. She had been right; Sara had been loosing weight. Her head was pounding…Sara knew him? Would Sofia get him? What kind of person would make thick-as-nails Sidle faint? Cat wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Minutes past. Hodges had given up on communicating with her. Sara hadn't woken. Cat's hand was now coated in red. Her shock was like a drug, worse than any she had ever taken…it was immobilizing. A softer hand grasped her shoulder,

"We need to get her to the hospital." It was Sofia. Catherine nodded and stood up. She picked up Sara as she rose, partially appalled by the ease in which she did so. She didn't seem to be able to speak. Sara would have made a crack about that, but instead the young CSI's head just lolled into the crook of Cat's neck.

The ride to the hospital was made in silence. It was a knowing silence. Sara knew him. When she awoke…they would have their answers.

* * *

Sara awoke to a blinding light and a face full of blond hair. Other then the pounding of her head, it wasn't a terrible way to wake up. She could tell whose hair it was, it smelt like her. 

"Cat?" Catherine's head shot up and she grabbed both of Sara's hands and let out a shriek,

"You're awake!" Sara nodded and looked around…a hospital. Figures. She hated hospitals. Sara looked back at the blond in confusion,

"What happened?" Cat seemed to be expecting the question,

"You fainted." Sara snorted,

"Lovely." Cat glared at Sara,

"The doctor said that you were dehydrated and had a seriously low level of blood sugar. That coupled with the shock of seeing the man in the window led to your collapse." Sara gasped. The man in the window. It was him. Sara looked at her hand and the IV when she whispered,

"Did you get him?" The look on her face answered her question, "I knew him."

"We figured that." Sofia had strutted into the room. Sara sighed; at least she wouldn't have to repeat the story.

"I thought it was a coincidence. I was sure it had to be." Sara could tell that they wanted to interrupt, but they didn't, so she plowed on.

"I mean I only knew about Celia and Phoenix; I probably should have checked the others, but I didn't want to be right…" Catherine cut in,

"What is it?" Sara let out another shaky breath and unconsciously rubbed the bandage on her head,

"Harvard." Sofia pulled out her toothpick and scrutinized the CSI,

"I beg your pardon?" Sara looked away from them and back at her hands, still held in Catherine's,

"Celia, Phoenix, and I all attended Harvard. I got my bachelors degree there. There were a string of rapes in my second year, no deaths though. The thing is…well…I knew a girl who was raped. She was a close friend of my roommate. My roommate returned from being with her one night and just broke down. She told me everything. She said that he had recited Shakespeare while raping her friend and that when her friend awoke…there was a rose in her hand." Catherine squeezed tighter on Sara's hands,

"How could you think it was a coincidence?" Sara shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the two blondes in front of her,

"It was so long ago. I didn't even remember all of the details until I saw him." Sofia butt in,

"About that. If you only knew about him from a victim's roommate, how did you recognize him? Was he caught?" Sara shook her head,

"One night I was walking back to my dorm when I heard a voice. I looked around but it was dark, and I was only a few feet from my building so I ignored it. The next thing I knew, I was pressed against the wall with the voice in my ear. He was reciting poetry. Probably Shakespeare, but I wasn't really paying attention. I slammed my elbow back into his sternum and spun around. I memorized his face in order to tell a sketch artist and ran into the building, not that his face wouldn't have been burned into my memory anyway. It wasn't the scariest thing to ever happen to me, but I lost control. I was for a moment, helpless, and it terrified me."

Sara looked up into their faces. Sofia looked concerned and troubled. Cat was silent and still, but her cheeks were wet. Sara touched the side of her head and wished she could up what ever meds they had put her on,

"I'm sorry I cannot give you a name." Sofia smiled reassuringly and patted Sara's shoulder,

"Don't sweat it. We have a past and a face. We'll get him." Nodding the brunette collapsed against the pillows. She knew that the detective and CSI in the two blonds wanted to critisize her for her lapse in judgement, but their concern for her outweighed it. Sofia left the room. Cat pulled up the covers and kissed the part of Sara's forehead that wasn't wrapped in a bandage,

"Get some rest." Sara began to protest but Catherine stopped her,

"No discussion. I'll be right in this chair." Sara watched Catherine walk over to pull up a chair from the other side of the room. Cat stopped. She was staring at something on the ground, something out of Sara's line of vision.

"What is it?" Catherine slowly bent down and picked up a folded piece of paper. Sara swallowed as Cat read it out loud,

"You remembered me. I'm touched. I'll come for you in time. But right now I have to enter the field in order to find Lincoln's wetland."

Sara was utterly bewildered. It wasn't Shakespeare, but it wasn't straightforward either. But it meant one thing; he had been in the hospital. In this very room. It made her feel extremely uneasy.

"It is a riddle." Sara looked up startled; she had momentarily forgotten that Catherine was there. Looking around Sara spoke,

"Do you have a laptop with you?" Catherine smirked and headed towards the door,

"No, but I can hijack one."

* * *

Catherine returned sometime later with a laptop. She had flirted it off of some guy with a hole cut into his throat two floors down, but Sara didn't have to know that.

"I got it." Sara jumped to attention. It appeared that she had been dozing. Cat was surprised that she was sleeping at a time like this, but she was relieved to see it. Looking back up at the brunette, Catherine saw her looking fully alert with the light of a challenge flickering in her eyes,

"I have an idea. Can I see the laptop?" Cat handed it over. Sara began typing and spoke out loud, mostly to herself and only partly to Catherine's benefit,

"I'm typing in 'Lincoln's wetland' and 'meaning' into Google." Sara bit her bottom lip as she scanned the page,

"It led me to a baby name site." A sharp intake of breath. Sara had become very pale,

"Where's Lindsey?" Catherine looked confused,

"With my sister why?" Sara paled even more,

"The meaning of Lindsey is Lincoln's wetland…and doesn't she attend a private school called Butter...FIELD?" Catherine felt her world collapse for the second time that day,

"He's going after my baby. Oh god, Lindsey."


	19. Blood on the Walls

Sara felt immediately ashamed, if she hadn't been so weak and fainted, they would have captured him. Instead, he was going after Catherine's little girl. It was too much. Sara felt herself seething in barely contained fury. The bastard. He had gone too far. Lindsey wasn't connected to Harvard. This was a stab to her…a stab to the both of them.

Glancing over a Catherine Sara wondered if she wasn't the only one needing to lie down. Catherine was deathly pale and wobbling back and forth. Sara pulled the IV out of her arm with a grimace and jumped out of the bed. The sudden movement made her vision swim, but she was beyond caring. She was going to make sure Lindsey wasn't harmed even if she had to die trying.

Sara saw Cat jump at the brunette's sudden movement, her mouth opening in protest,

"No way! Get back in bed. You have a concussion!" Sara waved away the order with her hand and started towards the chair. She began putting her clothes on. The task seemed particularly hard with the world spinning around her and the thudding of her head. Catherine grabbed onto her arm, thereby stopping her from putting her shirt on.

"You stay here. He wants you. I will go with Sofia and stop him." Sara firmly shook her head, on the verge of tears from pain and anger. She didn't dare open her mouth in fear of throwing up. She could feel the bile rising and falling at the base of her esophagus. Wrenching her arm free, Sara continued to struggle to get dressed. Catherine wasn't done,

"Get in bed! I am serious you are in no condition to go; you are in no condition to face him." Sara shook her head even more fervently and turned her eyes to meet Catherine's. Blue met brown. Catherine let out a gasp.

* * *

Catherine had never seen Sara look so…there was no word. Sara's eyes always spoke when Sara closed down. They were so full of emotion that at that moment Catherine was in awe of their sheer intensity. Pain, guilt, fear, anger, self-loathing, and determination all reflected clearly in the young woman's dark orbs. The rest of Catherine's argument died in her throat.

She knew she couldn't deny her. She ought to. Sara was in no condition to go anywhere. Cat could see the brunette swaying on her feet and struggling to get dressed. She also knew that she didn't have time to argue the point, and considering how stubborn Sara was, it would take a long time. She also knew that Sara had to go…for herself. She needed to face him. The thought horrified her, but she knew it to be true. Letting out a sigh, she came to her conclusion.

"Here let me." Catherine helped Sara slip the hospital gown off of her shoulders. Her ivory back was bare. Cat couldn't help but let her fingers linger as she pulled the sweatshirt over Sara's head. It was so warm to the touch that it almost burned her fingers. A fever…or was she always so feverish? She quickly pushed the thought away; her daughter was in danger. Although se could have sworn she felt Sara shudder beneath her fingertips. Without another word she grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her to the door.

* * *

The car ride to Catherine's sister's house seemed to take far too long. It wasn't rush hour, but the speedometer seemed to never go high enough and the silence was far too tense. Sara couldn't stop thinking about how chilled Catherine's touch was. It felt amazing against her blistering skin. She shouldn't be thinking about it. She should be thinking about Lindsey, and she was, but she couldn't ignore the response her body had to the lightest touch from Cat. She had kissed and touched Catherine only earlier that day, but this was different. That wasn't a touch of lust; it was something else. She knew one thing; she wanted to feel it again.

The world outside the car blurred in a flash of colors. Sara thought that fitted perfectly with her life as of late, a blur of colors and emotions. Only Catherine could send her pulse skyrocketing with a smile. Only she could make her laugh when so much fear threatened to overwhelm her.

She also couldn't help but scold herself for her recklessness. They hadn't taken Sofia or even Brass along with them. They had told no one where they were going. It was against protocol, and frankly quite dangerous. If they ended up hostages no one would know they were there. They might think Sara and Catherine had been abducted from the hospital. It was foolish; it endangered Lindsey's life even further, but Cat had gone along with it. She did it because she knew Sara needed to. She understood. The immensity of that shook the young CSI to the core. She was so used to being misunderstood. It seemed impossible to imagine otherwise.

But it was there. Cat seemed to know Sara's need to go against her health and everyone's well-being. Catherine seemed to understand when to let Sara be alone and when to go to her. At first they had butted heads, in fact they still did, but now it was over a difference in opinions and not because of a misunderstanding. She was understood. Cat clearly cared for her. Sara had longed to be loved. She wasn't sure of the extent Cat felt for her, but Sara knew she cared. Sara no longer had to worry that she wouldn't leave a ripple with her death. She had seen it before. People dying without having any affect on the world and people around them. The thought terrified her.

Sara was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice them pull up to the house. They were there. The door was ajar. They jumped out of the car and ran quickly up the steps. Their weapons were out, safety switch removed. Cat pushed the door open wider with her shoulder, her gun poised. Sara still felt as if the world was spinning, but she followed a second afterwards. Neither of them was ready for what they saw. Blood no longer fazed them at a crime scene; it was part of the job, but this? No one is prepared to see the blood of someone they know or care about, because if it is on the walls and floor…it is no longer in them.


	20. A Shakespearean Chat

**AN: Guess who got a new computer! I can finally update regularly again! Celebrates. There will only be three more chapters following this one. Everybody say aww. **

**Gigi**

**Gryffindor620**** I am. No worries :)**

**chimp1984****No suspense? Where's the fun in that?**

**GoldenLocks****Yay! I love that I can get such a rise out of you; it means you really care about the story :)**

**Ksunsunghero:**** Thank you for the tip. I wasn't able to edit like I usually do because I was using someone else's computer. Tell me if it doesn't get better.**

**wyndnfyr****Lol! I cracked up reading this review. Why don't you read and find out? ;)**

**Lone Voice****Is it wrong that I totally loved that reaction? ;) **

**Funnysfun****If you haven't realized that I love tension by now…lol. Well here it is…**

**Raheema**** I love suspense! You are a fairly new reader to my story eh? I am glad you like it :) **

**kaGSR****: We'll see :)**

**Kirky123****: Thank you!**

**keepix****: I'm glad you liked it. I have always been a fan of cliffhangers ;) **

**(There will be a conversation of Shakespeare. I will insert the meaning if I think it might be necessary)**

The blood was still in motion, slowly making its way down the once beige walls. The room had once been a place of warmth, her home. Nancy was just supposed to give Lindsey her dinner, make sure she did her homework, and tuck her into bed. Dirtied plates from dinner were scattered on the table. Nancy would have cleaned them up; she had been stopped.

Catherine didn't understand. The scrapbook killer had deserted his MO; they almost never abandon their MO! Cat couldn't stop the bile rising in her throat. She wretched in the corner of the room while part of her mind grimly noted that she had tainted the crime scene…always the CSI. Catherine noticed that Sara hadn't stopped…she kept going. Cat quickly composed herself and followed. She was going to shoot the bastard herself if she had the chance. Part of her was in denial. It didn't have to be her sister's or daughter's blood. Which one would she prefer it to be? She didn't want to know.

What would she do if either of them was dead? She felt weak in the knees. Only the fiery determination on Sara's face kept her going, gave her strength. Sara. Catherine knew that Sara would blame herself if anything happened to either of them. She didn't thing the brunette would be able to hold together. Cat was surprised that her concern was more for Sara than herself. She had it bad. Sara's chocolate eyes looked black; she was radiating heat. Cat could feel it wafting into the air. The sound of a moan cut the silence and seemed to linger in the dark atmosphere. Alive. Someone was alive.

They both burst into the room at the same time. Cat's eyes landed on Lindsey immediately. She sat on the twin bed; they were in the girl's room. Lindsey was whimpering but otherwise unhurt. Nancy lay on the floor. She was bleeding and bruised, but very much alive. There was an unknown man lying dead beside Nancy. Standing by Lindsey-gun pointed to her head-stood the scrapbook killer. He was sporting a manic Cheshire cat grin. His eyes focused solely on Sara.

"So wise so young, they say do never live long." Shakespeare.

* * *

Sara's blood ran cold. She hadn't heard that voice in years. Not since being thrown against the side of a building and hearing it whispered into her ear. She would not be afraid.

Sara found her voice, "Though this be madness, yet there is method in 't." (_Although this seems crazy, there is a reason behind what you are doing.)_

He laughed deeply and nodded. Sara could see Cat looking at her as she had never before. Nancy wasn't moving and Lindsey's eyes were glued to her mother. Sara had to play his games. She had to play for their lives. The scrapbook killer was still laughing as he responded,

"Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind." _(My love for you is eternal and blind.) _

Sara found herself falling into all of the Shakespeare she knew, and she was frightened by how easily it came,

"Nothing can come of nothing." _(I have no love for you.) _It was harsh, but there is a difference between playing along and giving in. The man growled. His dark brown hair swung around his ears and he shook his head violently,

"Our doubts are traitors and make us lose the good we oft might win by fearing to attempt." _(You're afraid to love me. Doubt blocks you from seeing what will make you happy.)_

Sara had the sudden desire to snort in laughter, but she held it in. He was seriously delusional. To her joy, his gun was slowly lowering from Lindsey's head as he focused on her. She just had to keep it going a little longer, and perhaps Catherine would have a shot, if she didn't miss the opportunity. Sara had no way to convey her plan…she just had hope. She racked her brain for more Shakespeare. Her scientific mind finding patterns and connections in which she could voice,

"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?" _(Why should I love you? You attacked me!) _Sara could see him struggle to answer that one in Shakespeare. Why would she love him?! Unfortunately the silence didn't last long as he spoke even softer than before,

"The course of true love never did run smooth." Now Sara did snort. That was far too ridiculous. She regretted this immediately; however, as his gun shot up to Lindsey's head once more. She had angered him. When he spoke again it was dangerous, not loving,

"Talking isn't doing. It is a kind of good deed to say well; and yet words are not deeds." _(Enough of this talk! Talking isn't doing!)_ This was what Sara was afraid of. He was done talking. He was done playing.

"You are mine. Come to me and I will leave them alone." Sara looked at Catherine's horrified face. The older woman was shaking her head furiously, and yet she did not speak. Sara wasn't ready to end the game,

"He's mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf." He smiled again. Shakespeare was comfortable for him, but he was not to be wavered,

"Come to me and they live, you have my word my angel." Sara began to walk forward. She was suddenly stopped by a yanking on her arm. Catherine. The blond had clamped down.

"You can't, there has to be another way!" Sara shook her head, throwing her wavy brown locks in her face, although they didn't hide the tears streaming down her cheeks. Even with the tears, her face was composed, determined. Catherine on the other hand, was not. Ripping her arm out of Catherine's grip and walking to the source of her hatred was the hardest thing Sara had ever had to do.

He grabbed her arm when she came within reach and pulled her to him. The gun was now under her chin, but she did not flinch. She numbly noted that he was cold…so unlike Cat's searing skin that seemed to light her skin on fire with desire. Sara could feel herself beginning to shut down, what a blessed defense mechanism. He started to lead her away from the room…away from her life…away from Catherine. Just before letting him pull her out of the room she sought out Cat's watery cobalt eyes and called out,

"But what if it doesn't end like that?"

* * *

Catherine recognized those words. Her heart ached in the memory. She had been convincing Sara that a happy ending was possible for them. Even as Catherine watched her love being pulled away by a psychotic killer, she found comfort in those words. It meant Sara still hadn't given up, and neither would she. 


	21. What Now?

**AN: Sorry for the lack in updating, but I have had a nasty stomach bug, and it is hard to write a chapter when you are either sleeping or slumped over the toilet. I am also thinking about starting another Cath/Sara fic, but I am having trouble coming up with an idea. Any help:( Anyway here you are!**

**Gigi**

**ob-ac-obsessedgrrrl****: Yay! I'm glad you got an account! I am also glad to get this review…it is always nice to hear from someone from lj. I am updating! And good luck in your class, Shakespeare is easy to understand once you get the hang of him. :)**

**TellyBelyChan: ****Good question! Personally…I think she should kick some ass. :)**

**keepix: ****Vous êtes français? J'adore la France. Je suis dans ma cinquième année de classe française. J'étais née en France et je retournerai pour mon cinquième temps en novembre... Désolé... j'ai été excité. J'aime Shakepeare, et je suis content que vous pensez que j'ai fait un bon travail. Je détesterais pour ruiner son éclat. Désolé, je ne pense pas que mon français est très bon.**

**cruz004: ****You have no idea how happy your review made me. I know how it feels to be so totally drawn and enthralled in a story that you stay up far to late reading it. The thought that I may have created that feeling in another…it's awesome! Thanks!**

**Kirky123: ****Sorry for the delay, I am updating now! **

**Gryffindor620: ****Thanks! You have been reviewing me from the first chapter…I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support!**

**charming-kayleigh: ****We'll see! Suspense is killer eh?**

**kaCSI: ****Too good to be true? Lol. I am. **

**GoldenLocks: ****Aw…is it wrong that I would like you to cry? It would mean you were really believing my story, that you were a part of it. Maybe I'm just crazy. :)**

**Funnysfun: ****I am updating! You thought I would hurt Nancy or Lindsey? Where's the faith? Lol.**

**kjeh: ****Maybe I am evil, but I love cliffhangers. They are just so much fun…but you had no idea eh? Lol **

**Lone Voice: ****Twisted in a good way I take it:)**

**Raheema: ****I nearly fell of my chair when I read your review! I was planning on using that quote in the following chapter! Scary. Lmao. I am glad you like my story. I try and yank on people's emotions. It is a balance, if I don't yank hard enough people don't really fall into my story, but I yank too hard…it breaks and people either hate me or it becomes too much. **

**chimp1984: ****Your enthusiasm totally made me blush. Thank you so much!**

Catherine immediately pulled out her cell phone and called Sofia. While rambling somewhat hysterically into the phone, Cat scooped her now sobbing child into arms. Nancy had begun to sit up, wincing as she did so. Hanging up with Sofia, Cat was comforted by the confirmation that they would arrive at the scene within minutes. Catherine was so wrapped up in her fear for Sara and her relief in holding her little girl that she almost didn't hear her sister speak,

"That was Sara?" Catherine's eyes flew up in the direction of her sister. Such a simple question…

"Yes." Catherine felt the pools in her eyes overflowing in a flood down her cheeks. That was Sara. She sacrificed herself in order to protect others. Sara, who would hold her own against a serial rapist and murderer without flinching. That…was Sara. Nancy rubbed the bloody lump by her right temple as she spoke again,

"I can see why you love her." Love her. She did. She loved her so much she felt as if she might shatter into a million peaces if she lost her. She would fade into nothingness, because only with Sara…did anything have meaning anymore. Sure she would live on for her daughter and her work…but she would be hollow….just a shell. She needed to get her back…and she would…no matter what. Clinging to her daughter, Catherine waited for the LVPD to arrive.

* * *

Was she going to live? Sara had no idea. She could feel cold hands gripping painfully around her waist, and dragging her towards a van. She closed her eyes and pictured Catherine. Her lips, her legs, her eyes, her neck, her silken hair…her smell. Sara felt suddenly at peace. What an odd thing to feel, but she did not question it. She knew why she was at peace. Catherine, Lindsey, and Nancy were safe. Sure she was now in mortal peril, but at least they were safe. That did not mean she was about to give up; she meant what she had called out to Catherine. 

Her captor was mumbling to himself, it sounded like from something from King Lear,

"O! Let me not be mad, not mad, sweet heaven; keep me in temper; I would not be mad!" Sara felt herself being thrown haphazardly into the van. The division between the front seats and the open back was separated by a metal fence. She was caged. Although she might have been caged, her mind was racing free. She was beginning to understand her captor. He spoke through Shakespeare because he was unable to articulate himself without it. Sitting up she called out to the man of twisted words behind the wheel,

"What's your name, sir? Of what condition are you?" (What is your name, and either how are you…or more bluntly what the hell is wrong with you?)

The man did not reply, he only veered the van sharply to the left and in so doing, thrusting Sara back against the doors. Sara's head thudded against the metal and her vision blurred. Noting that her head was taking a severe beating today, Sara tried again, using a different quote this time,

"Ah, poor my lord, what tongue shall smooth thy name?" (Poor thing, who will say your name? Who knows your name?-Romeo and Juliet)

He was resisting the desire to answer. Sara could tell from the way his hands gripped the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white. She wanted to know his name. She didn't know why it was so important to her. She ought to be trying to figure out a way to escape, she ought to be screaming for help, but she had to know his name. He had tried to rape her back in college. He had added himself to the plethora of nightmares she routinely endured. He had stalked her and threatened the people she cared for most. He had threatened Catherine! He needed a name. She had to know his name.

Thinking about all of the things he had done to her, she felt the desire to rile him up; she knew she shouldn't, but the rebellious fire within her would not be quenched,

"I shall call you poor Tom." Sara heard a large growl and a sharp hiss from the front of the van. Another sharp turn crashed her into the other side of the van. She fell to the ground in a heap, but it was worth it. Poor Tom was a character from King Lear. Edgar, a well-to-do Earl's son, had been forced to flee when his brother had framed him for treason. He was forced to take to the streets as a beggar, as poor Tom. Poor Tom was a pitiful, weak, and crazy man with nothing to live for. She had just deeply insulted him, and it pleased her immensely. Sara had no idea that all of her knowledge in Shakespeare would one day come in handy. As a child, one of the few books she owed was the complete works of Shakespeare. It was one of her mother's books, and she had treasured it greatly.

Who knew those words she took solace in would one day be twisted such against her? All the more reason to hate this man, this Tom.

The van stopped suddenly. The front door opened and slammed shut. Silence. Sara raised her head from the position she lay slumped on the floor. She could tell that bruises were already beginning to form where she had been thrashed into the sides of the van. Sara could hear the van doors begin to swing open. Despite the pain, she sat up straight. She was used to pain; she had been brought up on pain. And if there was one thing her childhood had instilled in her, it was never to show weakness.

* * *

Sofia couldn't believe her ears when she had received Catherine's phone call. Her toothpick had fallen from her slack mouth in her shock. She had become extremely close with the blond and had even started to bridge a friendship with Sara. She couldn't believe they had gone after the killer on their own. Sofia understood that Lindsey was in danger, but she had been in the hospital, they could have at least come to get her. Even while she thought about this, Sofia knew why they hadn't come to her. Vengeance. The two of them were deeply entwined in this. Sara by nature of the threat, and Catherine the moment her family was put in jeopardy. Actually, Catherine was involved the moment Sara was. Brass was almost at the house. Sofia could see the open door clearly from her passenger side window. 

She had been informed by Catherine that Lindsey, Nancy, and Cat weren't too badly hurt, but a bus was on the way just in case. She had also been told that there was an unidentified body at the scene, so the proper orders had been filed on that front as well. Sofia didn't allow herself any illusions that Catherine would allow herself to be looked at. She knew Cat would be involved in the rescue mission, but where would they even begin?

The two detectives bolted into the house and raced towards the sound of Lindsey's crying. Sofia gasped at the scene. Nancy sat slumped in the corner, nursing the right side of her head. A dead body lay sprawled across the carpet, and Cat say by the side of the twin bed clutching her shaking daughter. Sofia had never seen Catherine look so overwhelmed. The blond was stroking her daughter's hair and staring into space. She didn't even seem to register their arrival. Sofia cautiously stepped over and put a gentle hand of Catherine's shoulder. After a few moment's Cat looked up and her eyes focused,

"What now?" Sofia let out a shaky sigh and looked at Brass. That was the question, what now?


	22. Facing Poor Tom

**AN: Totally mixed feeling about the new season, needed to write. Hey all! You know I average 1,000 hits per chapter, but I only seem to average 10 reviews per chapter? That means that only 1 percent of my readers review! Come on! I really do care what you all think, and saddest of all, some reviewers I used to have aren't reviewing anymore! Stormforce, SaraLou, and Amelie N. for example…there are others too, but I miss your input…**

**Sorry for the delay but I had my SAT's this week and life has been crazy, not to mention that this chapter has been particularly hard to write. :)**

**Gigi**

**ob-ac-obsessedgrrrl****: There will be more quotes! Thank you!**

**Myx Nyx****: I always search for completed fics; I hate waiting, but I am glad you made an exception for me:) I have tried very hard to stick to the characters, I cannot stand it when I wonder "would they really do that" when reading a story, because it detracts from the plot. Thank you for the review!**

**Chalkchic: Wait no more!**

**keepix****: Thanks you are too kind. I love Sara, and I hate it when stories portray her as weak because she is anything but!**

**Bon…matin lol (1am)**

**Funnysfun****: Don't chew your nails; it's bad for you! Lol. The tension is rising…ready?**

**Kirky123****: I love getting people addicted, it is the highest form of compliment. :)**

**Lone Voice****: Remarkable? No, but thanks. That is a high compliment. A drug, words can oft become a drug if constructed correctly. **

**chimp1984****: You should read Shakespeare! If you haven't gathered already, I am a fan. :) The webs that man weaves are hard to believe, and his plot ideas have been borrowed countless times in other plays, movies, and books!**

**kjeh****: They will cope; somehow they will cope. Thanks for the review.**

**Gryffindor620****: Of course she'll stay strong! And thanks!**

**Raheema****: I love how you write so much! You have got to be one of my longest reviewers! Thank you so much…and great minds do think alike. :) I couldn't help inserting the Poor Tom bit when I thought of it during the writing of the previous chapter. Thanks again!**

**Arctic Wolf2****: Yay! A new reviewer! Thank you for reading, and especially reviewing:)**

Cat couldn't speak…she didn't seem to be able to will her mouth to open. All she could do was hold her little girl and stare blankly at the wall. So many pieces of a puzzle. Who was the dead man on the ground? What was the name of the scrapbook killer? What the fuck was with the Shakespeare? Where was Sara? That question burned the most through her consciousness…where was Sara?

Catherine wanted to yell; she wanted to scream. She wanted make every gambler and drunk in Las Vegas feel the anguish that coursed through every cell in her body. What now? What now? She was a CSI…she should be able to think rationally. But all that she could think of was Sara's last words and those dark brown eyes. Sara. Her Sara. Where was her Sara?

* * *

Sofia looked down at Catherine and was tempted to remove the blond from the scene, but she knew it was pointless. Right now they had to focus on getting Sara back. The scrapbook killer's MO had been completely abandoned. They were now shooting through the dark. They should probably get a psychiatrist to analyze his behavior and predict his movements, but Sofia doubted they had that sort of time. They needed to act now. 

The dead man. Sofia was certain that he was key in discovering where the scrapbook killer had taken Sara. She didn't have any evidence, but she had her gut feeling, which had saved her countless times in the past as a detective. They needed to find out about him…unfortunately they needed to wait until David arrived to pronounce the body.

Sofia always hated this side of the procedure; it wasn't like there was any doubt that the man was dead, and she could easily slip her hand into his pocket and look for a wallet. No…she would go by the book.

"Screw the book." Sofia's head whipped around at the sound. Catherine was walking over to the dead body and reaching into his pockets. She pulled out a wallet and peered at the drivers license. The detective and CSI in Sofia cringed at this lack of respect for the rules, but the other side…the much larger side, was cheering internally, "hell yeah!" Catherine read off the name,

"Roger Phillips. I'll call Warrick." Catherine pulled out her cell phone and was dialing in seconds. Sofia was now feeling annoyingly inadequate. Peering around, she saw that Lindsey was still shaking profusely. Catherine was preoccupied in talking to Warrick and slipping the wallet back into the dead man's pocket, so Sofia slowly walked over to Lindsey.

Sofia didn't really know Lindsey, but as soon as she knelt down by the girl, she was enveloped in a tight hug. Sofia rubbed the girl's back and turned to look at Cath pleadingly. Catherine smiled faintly,

"It'll be good practice for you. You really are loving when you allow yourself to be." Sofia felt herself turning red; a feat rarely achieved. She shot a glance at Brass. He still didn't know about Wendy and her, or Sara and Catherine for that matter. The poor man was quite out of the loop. Brass smiled comfortingly,

"I know about you and Wendy," he then turned to Cat, "and you and Sara." Two sets of mouths fell simultaneously. Obviously he wasn't out of the loop at all.

* * *

The doors to the van slid open. Sara could feel her heart bounding in her head; she could smell the blood dripping from her right temple. Most of all, Sara could smell him. She was enveloped in his scent before she saw his face. Sara wanted to wash the smell away, she could still remember it from Harvard. 

Poor Tom was reaching into the van for her, but Sara stayed well out of reach. After a few seconds of pointless grasping, Poor Tom spoke,

"Come, come to me with hands as pale as milk." (A Midsummer Night's Dream – Act 5, Scene 1)

Sara scoffed and backed to the point that her back was pressed against the bars that separated the front of the truck from the rear. She had no intention of coming to him. He didn't have anyone to hold leverage with anymore.

"Begin, murderer; pox, leave thy damnable faces, and begin. Come: 'the croaking raven doth bellow for revenge," Sara whispered menacingly at her captor. (Bring it on you murderer! I want to kick your ass for the shit you have put me through –Hamlet, Act 3, Scene 2)

To Sara's extreme distaste, Poor Tom began to laugh. He cackled for nearly a minute, clutching his stomach. Sara couldn't help but feel like a small child being teased. He was laughing at her. Sara felt rage boiling under the surface of her ivory flesh. She wanted to knock the smirk off his face. She wanted to make the light leave his eyes. She wanted to kill him. The thought scared her, but she knew it to be true.

"Thou tell'st me there is murder in mine eye: 'tis pretty, sure, and very probable," replied Poor Tom amidst his laughing. (Me a Murderer?…yep)

Sara was repulsed. She hated him. She didn't care about his name anymore. She didn't care. With that thought, she charged.

* * *

The look on the two blonde's faces would have made him laugh if the circumstances weren't so very dire. Brass didn't understand why they are so surprised. He was a detective, and a damn good one too. Did they honestly think he hadn't picked up on the vibes? Did Sofia think he didn't notice how happy she got when a case forced her to visit Wendy's part of the lab? Or did Catherine think he never saw her eying some of Sara's attributes when Sara was too deep in concentration to notice? There were so many clues; they must really think him daft. 

Catherine's mouth hung open, and Sofia looked like she was about to choke. Brass allowed a small smile to cross his face, just a small one. Catherine got her bearings first,

"Well that simplifies matters. Right now we need to be completely focused on how to find Sara, and not having to catch Brass up is definitely a plus." Nodding Brass shot a glance at Sofia. She was giving him her "we'll talk later" look. Women and their talking. What was there to talk about? So she was dating Wendy, who cares? Brass felt a mixture of fatherly compassion and friendly concern when it came to Sofia. If anything Brass felt like going to Wendy and telling her to take good care of his partner, but considering the toothpick obsessed blonde's mood of late, he was pretty sure Wendy was taking very good care of her.

Brass looked back at the dead man,

"What does he do for a living?" Catherine seemed to slip into the protective shell of professionalism,

"Warrick says he is a construction worker. He previews buildings scheduled to be torn down in order to check for people staying there or aspects in the structure that might complicate the wrecking."

This time Sofia spoke up, "Why don't we have Warrick check all of the sites he was to visit in the last week? What location is more cliché for a serial killer than an abandoned building?" Brass nodded in agreement and watched as Catherine dialed Warrick again.

Brass knew they were on to something. The man was the key; they all knew it. They all prayed it was, because it was their only link. As Catherine talked on the phone, the paramedics arrived and began tending to Nancy and Lindsey. The two of them were quickly ushered out of the room and into an ambulance. Lindsey was only experiencing shock, but Nancy had a moderate concussion and a possible broken rib.

Brass watched the anguish in Cat's eyes as she watched them cart her family away. She wanted to go with them, but she needed to stay. She had to find Sara. Brass understood the feeling well.

Cat hung up the cell phone and turned to Brass and Sofia,

"We was planned to visit an old grocery store, two houses, one office building…and get this…a theater. A theater specializing in Shakespearean plays."

Brass whistled, "Bingo."

* * *

Sara felt her sore shoulder collide painfully into Poor Tom's chest as they fell to the ground in a heap. Sara was on her feet in an instant and she gave a quick thrust to his face. She could have run at that moment, but instead she reached for the gun strapped to his belt. 

He grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully behind her back. She was on her knees. The dirt kicked up around them and made her eyes water. Sara felt one of her fingers snap and a rush of endorphins kicked into her system. Jabbing her other arm back, Sara's elbow connected with Poor Tom's shin.

He let out a yelp and released Sara from his grasp. Sara ignored the pain in her broken finger, curled her hand into a fist, and swung. The brunette felt herself fill with satisfaction as he fell to the ground. He would have a black eye after that. Now she had the choice to either run or fight.

She thought of her job, she thought of her friends, and she thought of Catherine. She turned and began to run, she was almost out of earshot when she heard him call out,

"Haste me to know't, that I, with wings as swift as meditation or the thoughts of love, may sweep to my revenge." (You are not safe. None of you will ever be safe.)

Sara stopped cold in her tracks. She knew it to be true. He would follow them. He would hurt those she cared about most. It wouldn't end. Sara let out a deep breath. Her eyes hardened as she turned around to face him. She walked right up to where he stood and spoke in a firm voice, "Let me end the story: I slew him there." (Let's end this; prepare to die.)

Poor Tom flashed a toothy grin, "Indeed upon my sword, indeed**." **


	23. Blood on the Stage

**AN: Sorry this update is coming so late! I am in the midst of applying to colleges…and I don't really have time to even sleep! But here it is! There ****should**** only be three chapters after this…but part of me doesn't want to stop so who knows.**

**Gigi**

**Cruz004:**** Wait no more :)**

**Ob-ac-obsessedgrrl:**** Shakespeare really is funny once you break the language down. He writes vulgarly and very sexually. There is a reason I love his writing…besides the fact that I am a language freak. Lol**

**keepix:**** I am glad you enjoyed the split in the angst. I love angst, but I don't want it too be two strong, I love to laugh as well ;)**

**Artic Wolf2:**** Do you consider this a cliffie? ;)**

**Gryffindor620:**** Yeah a bit lol**

**GoldenLocks:**** You can't hate them too much, you are still reading my story :) **

**KaCSI:**** A high compliment indeed. I am looking at majoring in linguistics, I know language. I pick it apart; it is quite easy for me. I'm glad you like it!**

**Funnysfun: ****Of course Sara had to kick some ass, she wouldn't be Sara if she didn't! lmao**

**Kjeh: ****So many questions…read on :)

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?" If her girlfriend wasn't in mortal danger, Sofia was sure she would throttle her. Catherine was worried; it was understandable. But they were sitting at a red light! They were sitting at the same red light they had been sitting at the last time Cath had asked if they were there yet.

"No Catherine." Sofia's voice was soft. Even though Catherine's constant questioning and the rapping of her fingers on the back of Sofia's seat was driving her crazy, Cat was a close friend. A close friend racing to save the woman she loved. Well, Sofia thought it might be love. It was definitely stronger than anything Sofia had seen Catherine feel in a long time.

Catherine turned to look back out of the window. She seemed lost in her own angst. Sofia knew what she was thinking about. What would they find when they got to the theater? Would Sara be dead? Would she be dying? Had she escaped? How badly was she hurt? The same thoughts were running through Sofia's mind.

"Do you love her?" Sofia didn't even realize she had said it out loud for a few seconds. She had just wanted to say something to distract Catherine from the possibilities that awaited them. She didn't mean to ask that, but she would be lying if she said she didn't want to know.

Catherine didn't speak. Her head shot to Sofia's face, but the detective could tell that Catherine wasn't really looking at her. She was thinking. She knew it was early. They hadn't even officially became an item.

Cat hadn't even blinked as she watched her family being loaded into the ambulance and driven away. The medics assured her that they would be fine. Catherine was far too determined in saving Sara.

Finally Catherine spoke. The woman's voice was soft but determined, "I think I need to tell her that." Sofia nodded. Catherine was right. Sofia just hoped that Cat wouldn't be telling it to Sara's tombstone.

* * *

Poor Tom smiled. He knew his angel well. He knew that threatening the blond bitch would bring her running back. His angel couldn't help but give, his angel would give until there was nothing left. (**AN: So true of Sara-check out the song in chapter 3-especially the line "for you I'd bleed myself dry.")** Poor Tom could see the anger, hatred, and determination in his angel's eyes. Such passion, it empowered him.

Poor Tom swung an arm out abruptly and connected with the side of his angel's head. She fell to the ground in a graceful heap. She seemed to cascade downward in a dance of limbs like the seeds of a dandelion after being blown. Poor Tom looked at his hand. Her blood coated it. He could feel the beginning of his cleansing. She was the one. He knew it.

His angel stirred slightly on the ground. She made a move and seemed to begin to get up. A swift kick to the ribs pierced the air with a crack and a stifled scream. He was hurting his angel. It was sad; she was perfection, but angels, like leaves, were meant to fall.

* * *

The metallic taste of blood and dirt made bile tickle the back of Sara's throat. She remained on the ground and assessed her situation. She had a bad concussion, a broken finger, one or more cracked or broken ribs, and her stalker was standing over her with a gun. Getting up was apparently not going to work.

She was going to become like the others. Sara couldn't believe it. She had been prepared. She shouldn't have ended up here. It shouldn't be ending like this. She wanted to kill him. That much she knew for certain. She spit the dirt and blood out of her mouth and looked up at Poor Tom through her tousled dark tresses.

Sara smiled, he might be a lunatic, but he was human…and a man. She shoved her leg up right in between his legs. He crumbled to the earth. Sara struggled to get up, wincing in pain as she sought to breathe with her cracked ribs and get up with her broken finger.

Sara began to stumble away. A bullet soared over the top of her head. Fuck. She had forgotten to grab the gun. After cursing her own stupidity, Sara looked around for cover.

The theater.

Sara loathed to enter, but she was a sitting duck out in the open…well more of a stumbling duck. She made a dash inside and slammed the door shut. Darkness. She was now in the house of Shakespeare…she was in Poor Tom's sanctuary. Sara just hoped she'd be able to get back out.

* * *

Did she love her? Catherine was glad to ponder this question instead of the well-being of Sara. Cat loved Sara's smile. She loved her legs. She loved the cute gap-toothed grin she'd get when she found something amusing, or the scrunch between her eyebrows when she was deep in concentration. Catherine loved how Sara walked, talked, and kissed.

God, did she love how that woman kissed. She loved how Sara tasted and how soft her skin was beneath her fingertips. Catherine loved Sara's stubbornness, her compassion, her dedication, and most of all…Cat loved how Sara shared her vulnerability with her. Yes. Catherine was madly, truly, ridiculously in love with Sara Sidle. She just wished she would be able to tell her.

They were there. The theater was in sight. The van was parked a few feet away from the entrance. Sara and the Scrapbook killer were no where to be found. Catherine's eyes spotted the blood almost instantly. It was on ground. It was splattered in at least three locations. God. Sara. Catherine could see some of it sprayed on the inside of the van.

"Look at this." Catherine's head spun around hopefully. Sofia hadn't found Sara. She had found a bullet casing. Just at that moment, a gunshot resounded from inside the theater.

Catherine's face blanched, "Sara."

* * *

_Few minutes Prior…_

Sara was sure that he had followed her in. Creeping silently backstage she looked for another exit. She found none.

"No, 'tis impossible he should escape, For, though before his face I speak the words Your brother Richard mark'd him for the grave: And wheresoe'er he is, he's surely dead." (_You cannot escape. You have been marked for death. You will die."-__Henry VI, Part 3 – Act 2, Scene 6.)_

Sara gulped unwillingly. His voice echoed, she could not be sure how far away it was, or even from which direction it had originated. Although, that would mean he could not tell either, "By the wrongs I suffer and the blows I bear. I should kick, being kick'd; and, being at that pass, You would keep from my heels and beware of an ass."(_I have suffered and fought back. Hence, you should stay away and beware my revenge.-The Comedy of Errors – Act 3, Scene 1)_

Sara listened to her own voice reverberate off the walls of the theater. Sara was now crawling on a crosswalk about the stage. She could not see him down below; it was too dark. As she crawled to the side of the crosswalk, she bumped into the side of a spotlight. The clang seemed to resound deafeningly. All was silent.

Sara barely had time to register Poor Tom's presence before he was on top of her. Sara's body screamed in pain as they battled above the stage. The crosswalk swung dangerously on the wires that suspended it. Sara's heart pounded painfully in her ears, she could hear nothing else.

Sara's unbroken fingers clasped triumphantly onto cool metal. The gun. A shot rang out. Drops of red fell down onto the stage below. Sara and Poor Tom both cried out.

Catherine ran into the theater just in time to see the crosswalk tumble to the ground.


	24. Unexpected Gratitude

**AN: I know it has been FOREVER, but I just got back from France. There is only One more chapter after this one you guys, and it is the one I know a few of you have been waiting for hint. So stay tuned...and be prepared to say goodbye to this story. You can say goodbye to my story, but never say goodbye to Sara. No writers, or television station, can make you say goodbye to Sara. Thank you all for your support...only one more...wow.**

**gigi**

Sara knew what it was like to think she was going to die. Before she was driven to survive for her work and out of sheer stubbornness. Now, she wanted more. She wanted to live for Catherine, for her friends, for Lindsey, for everything she might be able to have…for a home.

Sara heard Catherine scream out her name but it was lost in the sound of tearing metal and Poor Tom's scream. She had shot him…but as Sara looked up from where she had fallen she could see it wasn't life threatening…yet. Sara darted for the gun and had it aimed at Poor Tom's head before the psycho could even blink. All she had to do was squeeze the trigger and he'd be dead. No worrying about him somehow getting off on a technicality or wondering if he would ever go up for parole. Sara knew that it was more than that. He had shaken her; he had gotten under her skin. He raped and murdered two people she had once cared dearly about. It was so easy…

"Sara!" Sara recognized the voice as Cat's and while part of her rejoiced in the sound, her eyes did not leave those of Poor Tom. He did not look afraid. It infuriated her that he did not look afraid.

"Sara don't!" Don't? Why in the hell not? She had a right to kill him. After all he had done, Catherine was telling her not to shoot him? Sara's vision was swimming, but he was no more than two feet away and lying on the ground; she wouldn't miss.

"Think about what you are doing Sara!" Sofia? Everything was blurry. She was running out of time. She could still kill him.

"Sar," Catherine's voice was softer now, it soothed Sara somewhat, "if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be together." Poor Tom's expression turned to the most impressive face of horror and outrage. Sara was satisfied; she lowered the gun,

"I thank thee for't: my shipwreck know's no ill." (Thank you for what you have done, the suffering you have caused me has helped me come out the better. –Pericles, Act 2, Scene 1.)

* * *

Catherine had spent almost all of her waking hours in the hospital. Either with her daughter for shock, her sister for the concussion and bad cut on her leg, or with Sara. Sara had unsurprisingly came out the worst. She had one cracked rib, one bruised rib, one broken finger, a moderate concussion, and was covered in bruises from the van, Poor Tom's beating, and the fall from the crosswalk. After the third day, Sara had tried to sneak out of the hospital. A few hours later when Catherine visited her, she found Sara's left wrist handcuffed to the bed. 

"This is illegal isn't it? Tell me this is illegal." Catherine couldn't help but laugh as she watched Sara yank uselessly on the handcuffs. Sara was pale, but radiant. The hospital bed was covered in files on the current cases at the lab. Sara was operating in a purely advisory capacity, but Cat knew that the poor girl needed something to do.

"I am pretty sure sneaking out of the hospital without release…which by the way you did just a few days ago, is against the law. So it is all a bit blurred don't you think?" Catherine laughed again, "I bet Greg will get a kick out of it." Sara moaned and ran her free hand though her chestnut hair,

"Don't even start. If I had known how long that bastard would land me in the hospital, I would have shot him for sure." Catherine stroked the side of Sara's face her expression becoming more serious, "Hun…do you want to know his name?" Catherine watched as Sara took in a deep intake of breath. Catherine had been keeping Sara up to date on the trial, but she hadn't told her his name.

"No. I want to think of him as Poor Tom, a misunderstood, beggar, crazy man, and as twisted and poetic as only Shakespeare can write." Catherine nodded, not quite in understanding, but in acceptance and love,

"He is going to jail. The judge found him competent and we have all the evidence we need and then some." Sara smiled,

"One question?" Cat waited, "when can I go home?" Catherine's face broke out into a huge grin,

"Tomorrow," Sara victoriously punched her free hand into the air, "but the doctor says you need to say with someone, as in me, and that you can not strain yourself." Sara smirked,

"I won't; but I am taking the handcuffs." Catherine shook her head, "I mean it. The doctor said any strain could further crack your rib until it heals." Sara beckoned Cat to her side. When Catherine came within reach, Sara grabbed onto Cat's collar and pulled her down into a searing kiss. Catherine was lost in Sara's smell, taste, and the sound of the moan resounding from deep in the back of Sara's throat. Catherine whimpered as Sara pulled away although she still held Catherine's face within inches of her own,

"Honey, it won't be a strain." And Cat believed her.


	25. Help Me finish this

Hey everyone. My excuse is a long story that is probably not very interesting to anyone. I fell out of love with csi due to the loss of Sara sidle, and that made writing it harder... add that to health problems that required multiple hospitalizations... this story got neglected.

I'm here to say that I'm ready to give you guys that final chapter, and it's going to be epic. That's why I'm asking for tips. I've been out of the fandom too long. I need scenarios, things you love about this pairing, moments they've shared... anything. Help me finish this story with a bang. And yes I mean a gloriously delicious sex scene. See my other work "Checkmate" and "Making the Move" if you want an idea of how my sex scenes have gone in the past. I plan on making this one even steamier :)

gigi


End file.
